I Guess We Weren't Meant To Be
by purplelove
Summary: Danny still couldn't choose Valerie or Sam. Sam got tired of waiting and decided to date someone, but to also keep him a secret from Danny. What happens when he finds out? Will he be able to get her back? R&R and bring on the flames! my 1st fan fic! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters that belong in the show. I do own, however, The Greenfield Family, Sarah, POOR SOULS BURNING IN ICE, Janet, Marty, and Chloe.**

It was a Thursday morning and Adam had been very anxious the whole day. Sam was coming back today. It was the first day back since spring break, and he had not seen his girlfriend for 2 whole weeks. Her flight was delayed, (it was initially scheduled for 8:15 am) but she promised that she would be back before 6th period. He couldn't concentrate on his work, for he was preoccupied with waiting on her arrival) so he decided to concentrate on remembering the feeling of her body when it was close to his. When that didn't work, he decided to watch the clock. That just made him angry so he took out his phone and decided to text Sam. (A/N: the words in bold are their signatures, which are usually placed after a text, but I decided that that would just be confusing to read, so I put them in front.)

#1MAN: What's up baby?

GOTHQUEEN: I'm ok. I jus got off the plane and I will b there in 40 mins.

#1MAN: That's 2 long!!!

GOTHQUEEN: 2 bad. U'll have 2 wait jus a lil longer. I'll c u l8r.

#1MAN: al rite. I luv u babe.

GOTHQUEEN: I luv u 2.

#1MAN: XOXOX

GOTHQUEEN: XOXXOXO

#1MAN: OXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GOTHQUEEN: k, that's enough.

#1MAN: XOXXXXXXXOXXXXXX (SUCK)(HICKEY)(YUM!)

GOTHQUEEN: Eww. Stop wit da msgs.

#1MAN: lol. k. Bye

Adam put his phone away and decided to do his work. He could now relax now that he'd talk to her. He grabbed his notebook and started to work on his essay that the teacher had assigned for the day. Before he knew it he was finished and the bell had rung. He gathered his books and headed for his locker, when he spotted a very pretty girl with a nice tan at his locker. She had a black tube top and a short dark blue jean skirt on, and an evil black bat tattoo on her ankle. He ran up to her and hugged her viciously from behind.

"Babe I missed you!!!" He turned her around and kissed her passionately. It lasted about half a minute before Sam pushed her away.

"Adam, stop!" Sam was angry and he soon saw why. She had a bandage on her nose and he just added a hickey on her neck and chin.

"You know that we are supposed to keep this relationship a secret!" She hit him on the head and slammed her locker. He quickly put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and started to blush. That always put Sam out of her bad moods.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy that you are here." He kissed her again and she smiled. They started walking towards the cafeteria.

"That's ok. I forgive you, I guess." He gave her another peck on the lips. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling harder than usual. "Aren't you gonna ask me what happened to my nose? I know it looks horrible."

"You know babe, your flaws just make you even beautiful-er. Uh…yeah." Sam gave him a dumb look and Adam smiled. He kissed her again before they stopped walking. "But if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your cute little nose?"

"The plane went crazy for a minute and I had just came from the bathroom so when it did, I ran into the serving cart. There was juice and coffee all over my clothes. I would've been here earlier but I had to change my clothes. Then I went to the doctor to get it checked. But I forgot my phone; along with the gift I was going to bring you. That's why I was in a bad mood when you came to your locker." She looked down from the embarrassment. Adam just smiled even more.

"Babe, that's ok. You can give it to me when I pick you up tonight."

"Pick me up for what?"

"I found two tickets to a concert. These people called… uh… I forgot. Its something like, Poor people dying in ice?"

"AHHHH!!!! POOR SOULS BURNING IN ICE?!? ARE SERIOUS? THANKS BABY!!!!" Sam was about to jump on him and kiss him, but she saw Danny and Tucker coming. Tucker saw Sam and Adam so he made a distraction to keep Danny away for a minute or two. "Danny and Tucker are coming, I have to go." She kissed him quickly and took the tickets. Adam smiled and walked towards the popular table, as Sam walked towards her loser friends.

"Hey Danny! Hey Tucker!" She ran towards them, happy as a dog, and hugged them tightly.

"Hi Sammy!" Danny was happy to finally see Sam. He was also happy to see that she was happy to see them. For about a year and a half now, she had been distant. He hung out with him less and less. She never came over his house, and the only time she called, she'd ask him for a favor. But now she was here. And that made him very happy. He spotted 2 huge red marks on her neck and chin. There was also a bandage on her nose. But the marks amazed him. Tucker stopped to look at them too. When Sam noticed to silence and saw what they were staring at, she started to blush.

"Sam, what are those?" Danny's eyes turned green. Sam realized that he was talking about the hickeys and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Uh, these? Danny, every girl has them. They came when I was about 13 and now they are bigger than ever." Sam smiled, but Danny didn't break the frown at all.

"No. Not those, those!" He pointed to the marks on her neck and chin.

"OK. When I was on the plane, a little annoying boy decided to make me his target for practicing and threw his whole rock collection at my face. He missed, but unfortunately hit my chin and neck with these massive rocks." Sam winced. She was unsure if Danny bought it or not.

"THAT'S ALL?" Danny started laughing. He playfully hit Sam in the shoulder while laughing. "How did he manage to get off of that plane alive?"

"I was in a good mood. But I barely gave him his life." She was so relieved that he bought it.

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny laughed and pulled Sam in front of him. Sam turned around and Tucker gave her a concerned look. She smiled at him. He shrugged it off and walked into the cafeteria. They got in the line and after ordering; Sam noticed that she left her purse at home, along with all of her money.

"Tuck, Danny, could I borrow a couple dollars?" She felt embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm broke." They said simultaneously. She looked at her only option.

"I guess I'm going to go ask Paulina."

"I forgot that you guys are friends. Tell her that I said she looks incredible today." Danny said. Sam and Paulina weren't really friends, they also weren't enemies anymore, but Paulina was Sam's excuse for visiting that table everyday.

"Okay. Whatever." She walked towards the table and instead of walking to Paulina, She walked to Adam.

"Hi Sam!" Everyone at the table said tiredly.

"Hey Hon, can I borrow a couple dollars? I left my purse in my room along with the other stuff." Adam smiled and took out his wallet. He pulled out a $20 and slowly put it in her hand. He kissed her softly. She smiled and quickly got up. She left the table and paid for her food.

"What's with you and that Adam guy?" Sam froze at this question. She turned to find out that it was none other than Danny asking her the question.

"What do you mean?" She said nervously.

"He just gave you the money. And he's always smiling at him and you either smile back or ignore him. You are at his locker a lot too. Are you guys friends or something?" Tucker smirked at this. '_More like secret lovers' _Tucker sang. Sam kicked him hard.

"He's just a friend. I barely know him."

"Then why did he give you $20?"

"He owed Paulina the money and she just told me to get it from him." She was happy that he didn't see the kiss.

"Oh. Ok. In that case, can I borrow $3?"

"Sure." Sam was happy that Danny was still so clueless. If she were to hide Adam from Danny, she would have to be more careful.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

"Hello Mrs. Manson, I am here to pick up Samantha."

"Oh hello Adam! How are you?" She grabbed him and almost killed him with a bone-crushing hug,

"I am fine. I was wondering if I could take your daughter out tonight. I'm sorry for not asking you first, but I have been so anxious to see her." He smiled his little charming smile and made his eye twinkle.

"She's upstairs. I'll go get her." She ran up the stairs to Sam's room. "Sam!!!!"

"Ugh. Yes mom?" She quickly threw her towel on the floor, threw on her lace panties and her very revealing dress.

"OH!! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!!!" She said as she walked in the girly room. '_Ever since she started dating Adam, she's been acting more like a girl!" _She started to cry as she seen her daughter put on PINK lip-gloss to match her PINK dress and sandals.

"I finally took your advice. Pink is a very flattering color." She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was beautiful. She picked up her necklace given to her by Adam for their 1 Year anniversary. She sat down and her mom came up behind her and fixed her hair in a diamond clip. She put some mousse on her curls to make the bouncier and sprayed some sprits to keep them up. She grabbed her phone and her keys and put them in her purse and took Adam's gift.

"Sam, I want to talk to you." Sam froze at her tone. She didn't sound happy anymore.

"Yes mom? Is something wrong?" She dropped the necklace on her dresser.

"I understand that you and Adam have been together for a long time now. A year now, am I correct?"

"A year and 2 months now."

"I have nothing against him. I adore the boy. He is a handsome, young, rich, and most important, a gentleman, But I am worried about the things you guys do behind closed doors."

"Mom, you have nothing—"

"Sammy, please don't interrupt me. Your father and me were young once. All I am saying is that you will always think first. I don't want you to rush into anything. And always be careful. I want to trust you. Can I do that, Samantha?"

"Yes, mother. You can trust me." Sam hugged her mother for a while. They were interrupted by loud coughing. The coughing sounded fake.

"I guess someone's getting tired of waiting." Her mother laughed.

"Could you send him up? I wanna talk to him."

"Ok. I'll get him." Mrs. Manson left the room closed the door. Sam ran to her bed and bent down to retrieve her POOR SOULS BURNING IN ICE t-shirt that was under it, and some Bermuda shorts to put in her bag. She heard the door open and close and felt two hands come around her waist.

"Hey babe, I'm loving this position." He licked his lips playfully and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Hun, I wanna talk to you for a minute." Adam tightened his grip on her waist.

"Me first." He pulled her on the bed. He pulled her hair out of the way as he kissed her passionately. Sam kissed him back with more passion and lust and Adam ran his fingers through her hair, while trying not to mess it up. They were making out for a good 20 minutes. Then she remembered what she had to tell him.

"Adam…"

"Yeah?"

"The Spring Fling is Friday night,"

"Yeah, I know."

"You didn't ask me."

"I didn't think that you wanted to go."

"Well I do!"

"Why?"

"Please?" She put on her cutest face and kissed his lips very slowly. He couldn't resist.

"Babe, we can do this instead. Maybe a little more."

"No, we could do this afterwards."

"Ugh. Fine. When do you wanna buy the matching outfits?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" She bent down to kiss his neck a couple times. Adam stopped her.

"What do you mean? Why are we still keeping this relationship a secret from your friends?" He was getting louder. He was completely sitting up and the smile dropped from his face.

"I don't know how to break it to Danny!"

"Let me do it then!"

"I want to do it!"

"Then do it Sam!" Sam. He never called her that. It was usually babe or something else. She started to cry.

"Babe, I didn't want to upset you." He held her close and rubbed her back. "Ok, how about this. I'll give you till Friday to tell him. Or I will. Ok?"

"Ok?" He pulled her down with him as they kissed for another 10 minutes. Adam started on another hickey, and Sam grew bored. She looked at the time. 6:20. They had another 10 minutes until they had to leave. She was about to give him a hickey when she looked over on the dresser. Sam saw a light coming from it. It was Adam's phone. Without him looking, she took his phone and read the message. It wasn't from any of his friends. It was from a girl. It read:

Janet

(918) 566-0237

#1WOMAN

Hey babe. Can't wait 2 c u!

dnt 4get, we r meeting

da main entranc in sec 4. luv ya!

XXOXXOXOX (HICKEY) (SUCK) (YUMYUM)

This startled Sam. She put the phone in her purse and pulled Adam off of her. He made a POP noise when he pulled his lips off of her neck. He smiled and got up.

"Babe, I gotta change into my concert clothes. Or at least put them under these. Could you get my stuff for me?"

"Sure." Sam was a little frustrated. She shoved the rest of his stuff in her bag and fixed her hair and makeup again. She applied some red-ish makeup around her eyes, because she didn't want Adam to see that she was crying. She put the necklace on and stared at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a pack of her homemade cigarettes and a lighter and smiled as Adam walked out of her bathroom.

"Lets go."

"Whoa!!" Sam exclaimed as they entered the building. It was huge and there were all kids of people, Goth people, there. This reminded Sam to apply her black eyeliner and lipstick. "Babe, I'll be right back." She kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss.

"Ok, I'll be in the men's room fixing my makeup too." He laughed as Sam turned back around in embarrassment. "I haven't forgotten that you were once a Goth and you occasionally pretend to act one."

"I still am." Sam said defiantly. She was upset that he'd even test her Goth ness.

"Babe, I didn't mean it like that. I'm on your side ok? Calm down!" He kissed her cheek before turning to the men's washroom.

Sam went to the bathroom and quickly changed out of her nice clothes into her concert clothes, so she could have more time to do her makeup. Sam was heading for the mirror when she bumped into a lively blonde on her cell phone. "Excuse me, I'm very sorry."

"Watch where you're going, you Goth freak!" This was the first time Sam was happy to be called that. All the women in the room turned to the ignorant blonde who chatted away on her phone.

"Did you just say, what we thought you said?" One Goth said. Sam thought she was absolutely beautiful. She had dark red hair. She was wearing a black POOR SOULS BURNING IN ICE Halter with a black jean mini and fishnet stockings. She had some black Air walks on her feet and a choker anklet around her ankle. She had a Burning ice-cube symbol hanging from the anklet. She also had matching ones hanging from her necklace and headband. She didn't have a lot of black makeup, but she was beautifully Goth. Sam adored her. But anyways;

"Yeah. You heard me!" She hung up her phone and threw it in her purse. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I THINK THIS PRISS NEEDS A LESSON TAUGHT TO HER ABOUT GOTHS. WHO'S WITH ME?" Everyone in the room cheered and proceeded to beat the girl up. Sam threw in a couple of hits. Then she got back to adjusting her makeup. The redhead girl came behind her.

"You know, to get the full Goth look, you should fix it like this..." She took the brush from Sam's hand and did some trick with a paper towel and when she was done she turned Sam around. Sam loved the way the makeup looked. But she couldn't help thinking that maybe Adam was right. Maybe the Goth look wasn't for her. No! She wasn't going to let Adam get to her

"Thanks! You know, you were pretty brave to fight the girl."

"Well some of us need to stand up to those blonde freaks. By the way, my name is Chloe. But my friends call me Clo.

" That's pretty. My name is Samantha. But everyone calls me Sam."

"Well, Sam it's been nice to meet you. I hope we bump into each other inside." Chloe rubbed some black body glitter on her chest and arms and headed for the door. "Peace."

"Peace." Sam said as she rubbed some of the same glitter on her chest. She mixed in the pink eye shadow that she already had on with some black eyeliner and she had to admit, it did look good. Even for pink. She tied up the back of her shirt and put a rubber band around it to show a little skin. She brushed out her curls and put her hair up in a clip. She took another look in the mirror. She looked great. But she felt sad again when she thought about the text message from earlier. She pulled out one of her cigarettes and walked towards the back entrance. She took in 5 huge breaths of that wonderful marijuana and stomped on the joint. She sprayed her mouth and walked towards the front entrance only to find her boyfriend Adam with the lively blonde from the bathroom.

"Hey babe, come here. I have someone that I want you to meet." When he said this, the girl turned around and screamed.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!" The girl screamed as she grabbed Adam. Adam put his arms around her and gave Sam a questioning look. Sam felt bad when she saw him do this.

"Sam, what is going on?" The girl started to cry and wiped her tears on his shirt as he rubbed her back. Sam was furious.

"I'll tell you what happened. I was walking through the door and I accidentally bumped into her. I tried to apologize but she called me a Goth freak and totally disrespected me. So some other girls in the bathroom had a problem with this so we beat her up. She deserved what was coming to her." Sam smiled at hoped that Adam would understand. But by the looks that he gave her, it was apparent that he didn't.

"SAMANTHA! NO ONE DESERVES TO GET JUMPED! IF PEOPLE BEAT YOU UP FOR EVERY TIME YOU 'DISRESPECTED' THEM, YOU'D BE DEAD! WHY DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE'S FEELINGS BESIDES YOUR OWN!" Adam quickly dropped his temper once he saw Sam's face.

"Excuse me? You have no right to talk to me like that! Who the hell do you think you are? Some blonde bitch comes to you crying because she got her punishment for loud mouth, and all of a sudden you think you can scream at me?" Sam couldn't take it anymore. She was going to confront him about the phone. "And another thing…"

"Who are you calling a bitch?" The blonde stopped crying and threw her purse on the floor. Sam threw her bag, and kicked off her boots.

"I was talking about the prissy blonde slut all over my boyfriend!" Sam jumped on the girl and started to beat her head against the floor. Then she felt two strong hands painfully grab her.

"Sam I need to talk to you outside." He picked up her boots and bag, and then preceded to drag her out of the building before any of the security guards witnessed what happened.

"What the hell are you doing!!!" Sam struggled to loosen his grip on her body but he tightened it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DOING? SAMANTHA…"

"Stop calling me that! Adam what happened to you? You used to stick up for me whenever I needed you and now you're letting that prissy bitch brainwash you!"

"I could ask the same! Sam _**you've**_ changed." He got quiet and lightly put her on the ground. "You don't pay that much attention to me. When I tell you I love you, you'd hardly say it back, or you'll just tell me to stop. You hang out with me less because you think Danny is aware of us being a couple. Why can't you just tell him?" Sam's eyes started to water.

"Its not that easy…" He grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you still in love with him? DO you still love him?" Adam got very quiet. He was worried of what the answer might be.

"No. I love you and only you, Adam." She started choking on tears. She put her hands on his face, waiting for him to hold her. But it never happened.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Not the same feelings that I have for you. Adam, don't do this to me! I love you!" She turned to run, but she felt him grab her by the waist.

"Sam, I don't want to end this relationship. So stop crying. I just feel that… maybe you should go talk to him. I don't know if you are feeling love for him or me. I think you just express this love for me because I love you. Danny doesn't express feelings for you so you ran to me. I'm not saying that all of this is true… but it might be. I want you to talk to him. Tonight." Sam didn't move. She felt as if her heart was being secretly ripped in half. "Sam, answer me."

"Sure." She grabbed her stuff and walked towards the parking lot. Adam stopped her and pulled her into a long kiss. Sam didn't want to kiss him, but she gave in anyways.

"Babe, lets enjoy the concert. Afterwards, I want to take you out to this after party that some girl named Chloe is throwing at her house." He smiled and kissed her repeatedly on the lips.

"Fine. Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

Sam had a good time inside. She loved the music and the beer made the concert even better. The only way she could fully enjoy herself, was if she stayed clear of Adam and that girl. Her name might have been Stacey, but Sam was too wasted to remember. She walked over to the bar (that was conveniently placed in the back of the auditorium), jumped on top of the counter and started dancing. After getting a couple of $5's and $10's stuck down her shirt, she jumped off and danced with some random stranger. She danced wildly to 2 more songs before she eventually knocked someone out of her seat. That person landed on the floor with a crash.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she bent down to help the person up. She looked in their face and saw that it was Chloe.

"SAM! What's up?" Chloe was also wasted. She did a back flip and landed on her feet next to Sam.

"Just trying to have fun and get away from my boyfriend!" She grabbed another drink and downed it in less than a minute.

"Hey! I'm having a party after the show! WANNA COME?"

"SURE!!" they both started laughing uncontrollably. Then Sam had to use the bathroom so she excused herself and headed for the bathroom.

SAM'S POV

After I was done using the bathroom, I got a terrible headache. I don't remember how many drinks I had, but now that didn't matter. I needed to calm down. The only thing I could think of at the minute was smoking. So I reached into my bag for another cigarette. After lighting it, I saw Adam's phone light up. I put the cigarette in my mouth and opened the phone. It was another text message. It read:

Janet

(918) 566-0237

#1WOMAN

Hey babe, were r u?

We were posed 2 meet

In da main lobby, sec 4!

I had forgotten all about Janet and decided to handle this myself.

#1MAN: sry, but dis concert is awesome

R u there now?

I knew I shouldn't be doing this, invading my boyfriend's privacy, but he was hiding something from me. I needed to know! After a couple minutes of no response, I turned to put my joint out. Then the phone lit up again and I quickly read the message.

#1WOMAN: hell no. They suck!

But I'm da party.

It started early n I

Had 2 get a head

Start on what I do

Best! Lol. Can I

Count on u 2

Support me?

I was offended/confused from/by this text message. The concert most definitely **did not** suck. What could the job be? Well since it was a party, it could either be a DJ, waitress, or a bartender. I doubt it would be a waitress. The only way you could support a waitress was to make more of a mess or continuously order food. So she could either be a DJ or a bartender. Why would Adam be cheating on me with one of them? While I was thinking about this, and also sucking the hell out of my joint, I (actually, Adam) got another message.

#1WOMAN: just in case ur

unsure bout coming, I'll

send u some

reminders to help u

decide. Can't wait 2

c u!! luv ya babe!

As I read this I wondered what the hell she was talking about. Then the phone rang and 3 pictures popped up on the screen. The first one had Adam in it, along with a girl in very slutty clothes. In the second one, Adam was making out with her. In the third one, Adam was sleeping peacefully in his bed. The girl was right next to him. They were undeniably naked. The girl wasn't sleeping, though. She had an evil grin on her face.

I couldn't look at this picture any longer. I threw the phone in my purse and viciously stomped on my joint. I went to my seat and noticed that the last song was playing before the first intermission. I saw Adam and that girl (Sandra? Something like that…) coming my way. I wanted to run, but Adam motioned for me to stop. He looked kinda worried and angry at the same time. I couldn't take it. I just started crying like a little baby. Maybe it was the alcohol doing this. But, I didn't care. I had to cry. I felt like an emotional wreck. And, having my boyfriend cheating on me wasn't helping. He was getting closer. This wasn't going to be nice…

**NORMAL POV**

Adam was very angry. He had lost Sam for about two hours, and he felt that she made no effort to find him. Not to mention that Stacey was a total bum. She hated the music (Adam wasn't a huge fan, but he had to admit that they were pretty good!) and she was trying the whole time to put her little slutty hands down his pants. She was irritating him. He couldn't call Sam, because she still had his phone. In fact, she had all of his stuff, including his wallet, keys, and clothes. She could've left him there, stranded. But he should've known that his girlfriend wouldn't do anything like that. Right? Wrong! Sam was very unpredictable and would sometimes do irrational things. (She once threw all of his clothes, his phone and his laptop into the school swimming pool because they got in an argument during gym. He still wanted to know how on earth she snuck into the boy's locker room without getting caught!)

When he finally got to where she was sitting, he took a good look at her. She looked horrible. He was going to tell her off. When he got closer, he noticed that she was crying. Crying Hard. He was scared. Something must've happened while he was gone.

"Sam… Babe? What's wrong?" He sat down next to her. He noticed that she smelled like strong liquor and marijuana. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked weak. He felt bad for even wanting to yell at her.

"I wanna go home." She was very quiet. She broke out in more tears and pulled away from him. Adam was terrified. He wanted her to talk to him. But he knew when Samantha got like this, she wouldn't talk to anyone but Tucker. He hated being caught up in these things. He loved her more than anything else in this world. She just wouldn't open up at times. He started to rub her back.

"Okay babe." He bid farewell to his COUSIN Stacey (A/N: lol! Got ya!), and picked up his girlfriend and her bag. He headed towards the car. He put her in the front seat. He got in the car and sat there for a couple minutes. Sam noticed that the car wasn't moving, so she stopped crying and sat up.

"Can we please leave?" She felt so exhausted. She wanted to grab another cigarette. She needed to feel the euphoria. But Adam hated when she smoked. SO she was eager to get home.

"I want to know what is wrong." Adam's voice was stern. He hated to be the last one to know what was wrong with Sam.

"Adam, I don't wanna talk about it." She turned back around in the seat. She heard Adam's seat recline and saw him put his hands behind his head. She didn't want to play these stupid games with him.

"I'm not moving until I know what's wrong."

"ADAM LET'S GO!!!"

"Sam, you don't have to yell. I don't want us to argue anymore." He held his hand up to cup her face, but she smacked it away very loudly.

"I'll talk once we get to my house." She turned towards the window, because she felt like she wanted to cry.

"We can go inside?" Adam was relieved. At least she was inviting him inside.

"I didn't say that. You're pissing me off now. PUT THE KEYS IN THE DAMN IGNITION AND DRIVE ME HOME!"

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEYS THEN!!!" Sam couldn't believe her ears. She took the keys out of her bag and threw them at his head. She heard Adam growl angrily and didn't care. She was very upset. He had the nerve to yell at her about not talking about his feelings, but he ran off with other girls once she turned her back. When she started thinking about the pictures again, she felt like crying, so she tried going to sleep. She heard Adam put on a POOR SOULS BURNING IN ICE CD on. He must've bought it during the intermission. She felt him gently grab her hand and stroke her fingers. She pulled them away a little harder than she meant to. Then he started to rub her back. She moved. She saw a red light. Then Adam bent over and kissed the back of her neck. He was getting on her nerves.

"Adam, stop it. I'm trying to sleep." She heard him chuckle softly.

"I'm trying to get you happy." He slid his hand down her back and grabbed her thigh. He left his hand there for a minute or two. His warm touch put her to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam woke up to Adam's voice.

"Babe, wake up. Wake up, sweetie." Sam lazily woke up and sat up straight. She was about to kiss him like she did every time he dropped her off but she remembered why they were there so early. She got angry again.

"I guess you're waiting on an explanation." She said rudely. He nodded his head. She yawned lightly as Adam pulled a strand of her curly hair out of her face and tried to kiss her. She moved her head back, and bit his hand that still rested on her face. She pulled his phone out of her bag and went to the pictures. When she found them, she threw the phone on his lap. Confused, Adam grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. He was shocked. He didn't think that there were any pictures taken that night. He looked up at Sam to see her crying again. She grabbed for the door but he locked it. He grabbed both of her hands and looked her in her eyes. She continued to cry.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU HAVE YOUR EXPLANATION! NOW LET GO!"

"SAM, LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!!" She pulled her hands free of his and reached up to her neck. She pulled the necklace off of her neck and threw it at him. She pulled of the promise ring and looked at it. They both cried as she placed it in his hands. She gave him all the money she had in her wallet. It was $500. "This is about all the money you ever gave me." "We're through."

"Sam!" Adam was crying harder than she was. "Don't do this! I LOVE YOU!!" He threw the money on the floor and placed the ring in his cup holder. He ran out of the car and fell no his knees, pulling her towards him.

"WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME? YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! YOU GOT EVERYTHING YOU WANTED! ALL YOU WANTED WAS SOMEONE TO SLEEP WITH AND TO TOUCH DURING SCHOOL HOURS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? ARE YOU HAPPY!!!!!"

"Sam! Let me explain!" He held on to her tight. He noticed that there were people, including Mrs. Manson, standing outside watching them. He didn't care. He wanted his girlfriend back. He walked toward her, and she kicked him in the groin very hard. He winced, but ignored the pain. He picked her up and pulled her towards the house. He got inside and brought her upstairs to her room and locked the door. He put her on the bed and sat right in front of him.

"Thank you for bringing me upstairs. You made it easier for me to give you all of your stuff." She got a huge box out of her closet and started tearing things off of her wall. Things such as the homecoming pictures and junior prom they had together, all the clothes he ever left in her room, his computer programs, his books, his teddy bears, his letterman jacket, all the Christmas and birthday gifts, and the last thing was her phone. He bought them matching phones so they could 1.) Text each other easily and 2.) He thought it something they should do. She took the SIM card out of it and threw the phone in the box. She found a picture on her dresser. It was a picture of the day they first got together. And the love notes he gave her prior to the date were right under the picture. She looked at the picture carefully. They were so happy back then. Her neck was covered in hickeys and his face was too. He had his arms wrapped around her as if they would be together forever. Sam loved that picture. She was going to miss looking at it. She kissed the picture and threw it in the box to make sure that the glass broke. She taped the box up with duct tape and threw it at Adam with all of her might, but it didn't hurt him a bit.

"You can go." She fell on her bed and started crying. He bent down next to her. She sat up, not wanting to deal with the crap.

"Can I talk first?" His eyes were red and had huge circles around them.

"You have less than a minute." He proceeded to tell his story.

"Sam, I went out with my cousin Andrew. It was a wild party at a hotel and we were invited by some hot chicks to go to the VIP section in the back. I went inside and that girl, Janet, gave Andrew a lap dance, thinking it was I. You already know how similar we look in the dark."

"Yes, I know." Once at a bonfire barbeque at Dash's house, Andrew pulled her into an amazing kiss that lasted a good 20 minutes. He pulled her inside towards the house. It wasn't until they got inside, that she noticed that it was Andrew. That boy was a freak. "Continue…"

"Well, she realized that it wasn't him, and after I drank a couple dozen beers, she pulled me into a room upstairs. I seriously thought she was you. She had on a black wig that looked real and you guys both have those cute little fangs." Sam was not amused at all.

"You slept with a girl that you thought was me. How many people on this earth have fang like teeth and black hair, Adam! Probably thousands of people! How long did you talk to her to even make sure it was I? She doesn't even look like me! And you seriously thought that I would even give you a lap dance in public? Why don't you think about these things?"

"I was drunk. Sam, it was a dumb mistake. That's why I was so anxious to see you again. I wanted to forget everything, especially Janet. While I was sleeping, she got my number and started reading all of my text messages and copied my signatures and stuff. She won't stop calling me. She also emails me and sends me stuff like cookies in the mail. But I promise, I will have her number blocked and I will file a restraining order against her."

"You don't have to. You aren't helping yourself with this story. You are a man whore and I want nothing to do with you. We are done."

"Sam!"

"GET OUT!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HOPE THE SECOND YOU STEP OUT OF THIS HOUSE A TRUCK RUNS YOU OVER AND KILLS YOU!!!" She gasped when she said this. She immediately wished that she hadn't. It was very cruel. Adam was hurt.

"If you really feel that way."

"I do…" Sam said quietly.

"Goodbye, Sam." In a second he was gone. She ran to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

In a matter of two minutes, word had spread all over Amity Park that the inseparable couple was finished. Danny was shocked when he heard the news. He couldn't believe that Sam was dating the guy. All this time, she was lying to him. He was furious and he went to Tucker's house. He flew to Tucker's house and furiously knocked on the door. Tucker came to open the door.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Did you know Sam was dating that guy? CAN YOU BELIEVE HER? I CANT BELIEVE SHE LIED TO US ALL THAT TIME! I THOUGHT WE WERE HER BEST FRIENDS! I AM SPEACHLESS!!!" Danny took a while to catch his breath, and Tucker simply laughed. Danny transformed back to Danny Fenton and walked in as Tucker closed the door behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?"

"I already knew about Adam. I told her to go with him."

"WHAT?"

"He was in love with her. He was always flirting with her and would always stop by her locker and stick roses in them, or put little soy milk chocolates on her desk. She liked him too, so I told her to go for it."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Danny was really hurt. He thought Sam was still in love with him.

"She was upset with you when she found out about you trying to date them both. I was trying to get her to change her mind and not get angry with you, but I decided that you didn't deserve her." Danny looked down at his feet in defeat. Tucker was right. He was treatin gher badly. "You know, I always pictured you two together, but I guess you weren't meant to be."

"I guess not. But why did she have to run to another man so quickly?"

"You were trying to play the both of them. Valerie wasn't enjoying it either, so we started going out and stuff, as friends. But now, me and Valerie have decided to take the next step in our relationship."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. Valerie didn't want to feel like a rebound girl and neither did Sam."

"Okay, enough about that. I don't care anymore. How is Sam feeling?"

"She's not answering her phone. But I think they are going to hook back up by tonight. I talked to Adam. Apparently, he was wasted a party and slept with a stripper. The girl took pictures and sent it to his phone while Sam had it."

"Damn. She's probably feeling really crappy right now."

"When you see her tomorrow, act like nothing has happened. She doesn't know that it's all over the news. She wont be happy when she finds out either."

"Got it. I'm going to go talk to her now. I have an excuse. I miss hanging out with her."

"Ok. But remember, don't mention Adam." Danny transformed to his ghost from and flew to her house. He was about to turn human and walk through the front door, but there were lots of reporters being shooed away from Mr. And Mrs. Manson. He flew up to her window and saw that she was sleeping. He hadn't been to her window in a year and a ½. He missed being there. He was about to go home, when he saw her get up and towards to the window.

"Come in already!" she said quietly. She smiled up at him as if nothing major happened in her life in the last few hours.

"I am, I am!" he said playfully. He looked at her bloodshot eyes and her pale body and felt as if it's been forever since she'd been happy. They hugged for a long time. Sam started to cry as Danny wiped her tears.

"I am sorry that I was so distant the past few months. I'm sorry. I've just been a little busy. But it wont happen again."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I swear on my life."

"I missed you Sam."

"I missed you too. Wanna watch a movie? You have to stay intangible, though, for a while."

"Sure." Danny said as he watched Sam put on her violet bathrobe. She was searching through her nightstand for something and he saw that her walls were bare and the room seemed half empty somehow.

"Found it!" Sam exclaimed as she took out her old phone from last year. She put the SIM card in and watched the screen light up.

"What happened to your light pink sidekick3? Sam was shocked. She didn't think that Danny would notice. Should she tell Danny about Adam? No. It was too early.

"Um, I was walking and it fell out of my pocket and the screen broke. I took it to the pawnshop and sold it for $100." Sam waited for Danny's reaction to her made-up story.

"That was a great deal. Lets go now, I'm tired of standing up!" Danny said in a little boy voice that Sam hated.

"Then sit down!" She turned around and saw Danny coming towards her with his arms open. He threw her on the bed and tickled her crazy. She screamed and laughed until she cried.

"DANNY STOP!" she pushed him off and he landed on the floor. She jumped on him and started to lick his ears. Danny hated when she did that, but he loved the way she was positioned on him.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Danny said as he pulled her robe off and threw her out of the window as he dangled her by her foot. It was kind of chilly out side and she had nothing but a silk nightgown on. It was a little prank that he used to pull a lot that scared the be-Jesus out of Sam.

"AAAHHHHHH!!! PULL ME UP!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Danny laughed as he pulled her inside. When she was inside, she punched him in the eye hard. He felt it swell up as she slowly walked towards him to touch his face.

"I'm so sorry Danny!" She hugged him and started to cry. Danny hugged her back and wiped her face. He softly kissed her on the cheek.

"Sam, that's ok. I went too far. But at least you're touching me." He gave her a mischievous smile and flicked his tongue out at her.

"You freak! Stop playing around and lets go watch the movie now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. I was planning on updating earlier, but I was too preoccupied with my boring weekend to remember to do it. PLEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks**

**purplelove**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

THE NEXT DAY

"School days just get better and better!" Sam said sarcastically. She was sitting next to Tucker and Danny, along with Valerie on those retched Casper High Bleachers. They were at a drug-awareness assembly and it had already been 2 hours. The guest speaker rambled on about the consequences of using drugs, while the students either fell asleep, or completely ignored him. Danny lifted his arms to yawn and stretch, and got close to Sam at the same time. Sam took this as an opportunity to smell that wondrous smell that she adored all these years. Man, did she love that scent! It was very calming.

"Tell me about it!" Tucker whispered tiredly as he pulled out his PDA. Valerie leaned in close to him to watch. Tucker looked up and smiled at the sight. Valerie was leaning down, with her tight, low cut shirt and wearing that sexy perfume, and smiling at Tucker. Danny saw this and smacked the PDA out of Tucker's hand. Tucker screamed like a little sissy, trying to get it back. That scream woke the entire student body up from their naps. They all glared at Tucker when they realized it was him that awoke them.

"Nice going, Techno-geek!!"

"Yeah, way to go. LOSER!"

"You'll pay, Foley!"

"I was sleeping here!"

"What a dork!"

"Oh, he's gonna get it good!"

"Sorry!" Tucker said softly as he smacked Danny upside his head. Tucker absolutely hated when Danny would mess up a perfect moment, all because he couldn't get the girl that he wanted. If Danny wanted her, tough luck! It was too late.

Danny went back to flirting with Sam. He softly tapped her on the leg. As she turned her head in his direction, he threw a pen cap in her mouth. Alarmed at his action, she spit it at his face, only to watch him catch it with his mouth and suck on it. He gave her an evil grin.

"You are gross." She turned back around to the boring speech. He learned in on her. He brushed some of her curly black hair out of the way and whispered,

"You know, we basically kissed." She turned around in annoyance.

"And?" He smiled when he saw her face.

"So wouldn't that mean you're cheating on your boyfriend?" Sam's face lit up. She didn't think anyone knew about Adam besides Tucker.

"For your information, me and Adam … broke up last night." She hid her face so Danny wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. Danny felt guilty about teasing her. Tucker turned around in amazement. _'That's why she wouldn't answer any of my calls! She probably gave him the phone back.'_ he thought. Danny put his arm around Sam's shoulder and started to scan the room for that bastard, Adam Greenfield. Adam was sitting with his friends, Dash and Kenny. He spotted him in less than two seconds. Adam looked up in their direction, very hurt. He immediately took out his phone and started to play with it. Confused, Danny looked back at Sam and saw that her pocket was vibrating. While watching her reach into her pocket, he noticed that she was wearing jeans. She was also wearing a black beater and black flip-flops. She had on a black choker, with a skull and crossbones pendant hanging from the front of it. Her face was pale, and she had on all-black makeup. She was in her Goth get-up again. The last time she dressed this way, was before she was dating Adam. She took out her phone and saw that she received a text message from Adam. She started shaking and threw the phone in Adam's direction. It hit him right in the back of his head. He picked up the phone and started to walk in her direction, but the bell interrupted him. The whole student body ran towards the exit doors, as Sam ran towards the bathroom, crying.

"Sam!" Adam and Danny cried simultaneously. They both looked at each other, and then Danny headed towards the exit, thinking it was better for Adam to go deal with whatever was going on.

"SAM!!" He ran to the door. Sam immediately locked it and sat behind it, sobbing loudly. She hated crying, but she was very sad and hurt. She got up and took out a cigarette and a razor blade and went to work. After she was done, she turned to the bathroom stall to find some tissue and hopefully clean up her smudged makeup.

"Sam! Sam!" Adam screamed as he heard the bell for the next class ring. He wasn't going to class until he told Sam everything he wanted to say. "Answer me DAMNIT!!"

"Leave me alone, I HATE YOU, ADAM!" She kicked the door in frustration. She felt a burning sensation in her toe, and looked down to see that it was bleeding. "DAMN!" she screamed. Looking at her toe caused her to cry even more.

"Sam," Adam said in a calm tone, "If you aren't going to answer, could you at least listen to what I have to say?" He was exhausted, but determined to talk to Sam. He listened for any movement; scared that Sam would do something crazy, like suicide. When he heard the crying cease, he started to talk.

"Sam, I wanna explain what happened last night." He stopped. The door was unlocking and he saw Sam walking out of it. She tried to push him out of the way but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her inside. He locked the door. Sam tried everything to push him out of the way but it was no use. He was just too strong. Adam pulled Sam towards him and sat her down on the floor. He sat next to her with his back against the door, blocking it. He looked behind her and noticed that there was a lot of smoke and there was blood on the sink. He looked at her wrists and saw that they had little bandages. His temper had risen, for he hated when Sam cut her wrists and smoked. But he decided to ignore it and deal with the bigger issue. Sam was trying her best not to remember it…

Sam was reminiscing on everything that happened last night, and she decided that there was nothing that he could say.

"Adam, you said everything that needed to be said."

"I wasn't done. I didn't say everything. I wasn't being a real man. I listened to the things you told me, and I wasn't supposed to. I had to tell you some things yesterday that I felt were important of we were going to stay together. But we broke up. But I'm going to do it all now. The first thing I want to do is this." He grabbed her purse and took the razor blade, the cigarettes, and the black makeup. He threw the marijuana in the toilet and burned the black makeup in another stall. He wrapped the blade in paper towels and threw it out of the window. He walked over to her and picked her up. She pulled away from him and stood there, crossing her arms. He pulled her near the sink and removed her bandages. She hid her face as he found some rubbing alcohol to rub on her wrists. She winced at the pain. It was incredible. He wrapped them in gauze pads and bandaged them. Then he took a wet paper towel and wiped her face clean. He took the tank top he had of hers out of his bag. He removed her current shirt and put on the beige tank top. She didn't oppose, for the black beater had blood and tear stains, and also smelled like marijuana. He kissed her softly on her cheek and sat her down on the restroom sofa. **(A/N: Some schools have money along with living room sets in the bathrooms. Unfortunately, Casper High has no money, but Paulina and Star funded them for it.)** He looked her dead in her eyes.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I put you through. I never meant to hurt you, or even to sleep with another girl. I wanted to be with you forever and I knew that there would be certain consequences that I would hate, but would have to deal with."

"Such as?"

"Such as you being a ultra recyclo-vegetarian. Such as you being an independent/feminist individual and not talking to me as much as I'd want you to. Such as you rejecting my proposals to school dances and my football games. And, such as you not talking to Danny. I know he went to your house last night. Did you tell him what happened?"

"No… how did you know he came over my house?" Sam was scared that he might have seen Danny fly to her window. What if he knew of Danny's secret?

"I called Tucker and asked him what to do. I know that's the only person you'll talk to. He said that Danny just found out about us and that he was going over your house. I was hoping that you'd tell him, but apparently, you didn't."

"I didn't want to talk about it. My heart was ripped up into pieces and I don't want anyone trying to pick at it and mess it up even more." She was about to say more, but he cut her off.

"Sam. Babe. I want us to get back together."

"We cant."

"Why not?"

"Somehow everyone already knows that we are broken up. How would that look, if I went back to you after you cheated on me with a stripper? That would look like I'm the whore and I want to prove that I am way better in bed than her!"

"Since when did you care about what everyone else thought? You are not the independent woman I fell in love with!"

"What?"

"Sam, you do everything that people expect you to. You stopped dressing in black because you were popular, and _"popular people" _don't dress in all black. You accepted your homecoming nomination because everyone thought that you would win. You never participated in debates anymore, or wrote beautiful poems because everyone said that they were boring. You came in here and started smoking and cutting yourself because everyone figured that you would do that because they label you as a depressed Goth/Emo freak. Is that what you are all about? You do these things because you are turning in to them. Sam, why would you care so much?" Sam got quiet and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I didn't come in here to prove you wrong or make you feel bad. This speech was unexpected. But someone had to tell you. I want us back together." He pulled out a beautiful ring. It was gold with a white diamond rose and a black center. The rose had a ribbon around it saying "Sam, I will always love you". She looked at the ring and started crying. She wanted to stay with him. "Sam, I love you. Please take me back. I promise that I will never cheat on you again. I will be your slave. I will do anything for you. Sam, I would die for you." His eyes started to water. She was crying uncontrollably. She hugged him and kissed him passionately. Adam broke the kiss for a moment.

"So, is that a yes?" he smiled the sexiest smile he could put on.

"Yes. It's a yes." She wiped his face and they made out on the bathroom floor. After 25 minutes she pulled him off and sat up strait.

"Adam, I want you to do a few things for me."

"Like?"

"I want you to always put me straight. Always yell at me when I am going out of my character. I want you to also help me though my addiction."

"I have already noticed that you were addicted to marijuana."

"It's a horrible addiction that I am trying to break, but I just end up drinking instead. My parents put me in a rehab this morning. It's called the Amity Park Institutional Rehab. I live there, but I can still go to school and occasionally go out to chill. If I want to go out on dates, I need a chaperone."

"You needed it, no offense. But how did they find out?"

"After Danny left, I felt sad again, so I grabbed three bottles of vodka and drank as fast as I could. I couldn't get up and I passed out. They found me on the floor unconscious. They called our private doctor and signed me up for the rehab last night. I moved in at 4 a.m. this morning."

"Do you like it there? Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"No. I'm fine. It's just that they are trying to confine me from any alcohol or drugs without people noticing that I'm not at school. But it's hard because, I still have a 20 pack in my locker and my secret stashes conveniently located in 8 other locations in the school." She silently cursed at herself for telling Adam this.

"I want all of the locations written down on a piece of paper. I have to destroy them."

"Cant I just keep one?"

"NO!"

"Ok. Fine. But I wasn't done. If we ever get in an argument, I would rather you curse me out, or hit me, or even kill me, before ever saying that you've stopped loving me."

"Sam…"

"Just say that you'll do it!" Sam was about to cry. Adam grabbed her and hugged her close.

"I would never do any of those things. I would never harm you physically or emotionally, and I will never stop loving you."

"Thank you for doing this Adam."

"Anytime." They were about to go back to what they were previously doing, when the bell rang. They had missed another class period. The school day was over.

"Want to come to my house before I drop you off at the rehab?"

"I cant. But can we get something to eat? I'm only fed stuff like pizza and chicken, and Salisbury steak w/ mashed potatoes. I love the pizza, but there's only so much one can eat." Adam smiled at this.

"I guess we need to have some of our dates over there! Free food!" He picked her up and carried her to her locker. Everyone got quiet when they saw the formally broken up couple back together again. Many grabbed their phones and took pictures or made a video. Sam smiled.

"Adam baby, I think they are expecting a show."

"Then lets give them one!" He cupped her face to kiss her but she pulled back.

"Hold on for a second, I have something to say." She turned to face the crowd. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" She quickly got exhausted of yelling and was handed a microphone by an AV geek. "Thanks." She turned it on. "HELLO, STUDENTS OF CASPER HIGH. I FIRST WANT TO SAY THAT, YES! ME AND ADAM GREENFIELD ARE BACK TOGETHER!!" The crowd exploded into cheers and applause and Adam grabbed her face and kissed her. She pulled back smiling. She had more to say. "I ALSO WANT TO SAY THAT I AM DROPPING OUT OF THE RACE FOR SPRING FLING QUEEN!" The audience got quiet. Many of the boys gasped or cursed. But the girls silently cheered. "IT IS NOT IN MY CHARACTER TO RUN FOR SUCH A THING. I ALSO WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED FOR ME. BUT I WILL NOT BE ATTENDING. ADAM AND I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO. THANK YOU!"

Adam couldn't help but smiling when he heard that she dropped out of the race. _"I got my Sam back!" _he cheered in his mind. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

Danny stood at the back of the crowd amazed. He thought that he had a chance of getting Sam back. But this Adam guy had to step in and ruin everything! Danny started to get angry and his eyes turned green. He pushed pass the crowd to give Adam the ass whooping of a lifetime. But as he got closer to the couple, a blue mist escaped his lips.

"Ugh! Why now!" he ran behind a trashcan conveniently placed in the middle if the hall and screamed "GOING GHOST!" While transforming, the trashcan was knock out of the way and he could be easily seen. Luckily, everyone was too absorbed in watching Sam and Adam swap spit to notice. He flew outside and instantly got hit right in the face with purple ectoplasmic blasts fired from a bow and arrow. His face burned as he felt the venom spread all through it. He looked at the ghost who shot them and saw that it was no one other than Sarah. She was always angry about something and when she was, she'd go and destroy any town that she passed through. But this time, she was paired up with Ember. Ember flew at full speed towards Danny and knocked him to the floor. He lay there for a couple seconds, because the crash was very painful. Ember came down near him and stepped on his chest. This caused him to moan in pain.

"Hey there sexy." She said. She sat on him with both legs on each side of his body. She bent down and gave him a long wet kiss. Danny tightened his lips and spit in her face. This angered her and she gave his face a painful slap (and also managed to scratch his face). He winced at the pain and saw blood dripping down to his ear. _'Great! The bitch scratched me! In addition to the blows for Sarah's damn arrows!'_ he thought.

"What do you want Ember? And what is Sarah doing?" Ember bent down and kissed him again. This time he had no time to fight back.

"Well I came to see how my baby was doing, but I guess he's still a little shy."

"Ember I don't love you! So get the heck off of me!"

"Sorry babe can't do that. I just can't keep my hands off of you."

"Is that why you came?"

"Actually no. I got directions from the boss. He wanted me to deliver a message and I'm not allowed back into the ghost zone until I deliver it to you. But that can wait." As Ember started to rip off his jumpsuit, Danny heard the cries of little children. He saw Sarah shooting fire arrows at a daycare center and watched the little children burn. Danny couldn't take this. He pushed Ember off and froze her with his ice powers **(A/N: sorry but I don't know what they're called)**. He took out the thermos and put her in. He flew over to the daycare center and saved about 20 children. Many of them weren't badly harmed. He ran to the teacher.

"Is that all of the children?"

"Oh yes! Thank you phantom. I… OH MY GOD!! RACHAEL!!! SHE'S STILL IN THERE!" Danny wasted no time and ran in the building. It was very hot and the air was filled with thick smoke. He couldn't see a thing. He heard a faint cry from the other side of the building. A young girl named Rachael was sitting there in the corner crying. He tried to pull her out, but she screamed and bit him.

"Leave me alone!!"

"Come on! You will die!"

"That's what I'm trying to do! Go away!"

"Why would you wanna kill yourself?"

"That ghost told me that she'd leave my brother alone if I did. She's always picking on him, and I can't do anything about it. Because I'm too little. But now I can. SO leave!!!" Danny wasn't going to wait for the stupid child to finish talking so he went intangible and flew her to safety. Unfortunately, when he got outside, she was already unconscious.

"Thanks for going back to rescue her Phantom. We hope that she lives."

"Me too." Danny left the scene in pain. When he realized that Sarah was still loose, he silently cursed himself out. He grabbed the thermos and released Ember. She screamed as she came out.

"Put me in there again and you'll be fully ghost, Phantom!"

"Ember, where is Sarah?"

"I don't know. Out somewhere messing with a young man named Jesse. But, she wont leave without me."

"So why don't you?"

"I have to deliver a message for the boss."

"Who is the boss?"

"Vlad Plasmius." Danny groaned. He knew that that name brought no good news.

"What's the message?"

"I want my kiss first."

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I play about that?"

"Ember I don't have time for this!"

"I guess me and Sarah can go out and kill more little children!"

"Rachael is not dead!"

"If you say so!"

"Ember stop playing around and tell me the damn message!"

"Not without a kiss…" Ember said in an annoying singsong voice.

"Fine." He gave Ember a zealous kiss that lasted 2 minutes before she started to unzip his jumpsuit.

"OK! ENOUGH! I didn't agree to all of that. What's the message?" Danny said loudly. Danny was so disgusted with himself for even agreeing to kissing her let alone actually doing it.

"Calm down! Ok babe. Lets see. Umm…" Ember said with a playful tone as she slid her hand down his chest. Her hand slid lower and lower until it reached is abdomen. She grabbed his 'manhood' and gave him an evil smile. He slapped her hand away, knocking her to the floor. He was angry and wanted to get back to the school quickly.

"Ember, hurry up!"

"Ok damn! Mr. Masters said to leave Sam and Adam alone. If you try to interfere again there will be major consequences." With that she called Sarah. Sarah appeared with a purple mist with a blue book in her hand. Ember opened a nearby portal and Sarah walked in. Ember turned to Danny.

"Another time, my love." She blew a kiss and they both disappeared. He saw the blue book fall to the ground and picked it up. He flew home without looking at it. He couldn't help but thinking, what did he want with them?

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! Its gonna take a while for me to post again because I'm having writers block and I cant think up anything for the next chapter. Most likely it will be full of drama and some jealousy and all of that good stuff. In order for me to finish it would help if you all would review!!!!**

**Just click that little arrow down there and submit a review! PLEASE!!!**

Thanks 

**purplelove**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

Sorry for taking so long to update. Just came from a vacation and packing to go on another one. Don't forget to review. I've changed my summary and decided that flames are now accepted. And any suggestions of how to make the story better are also accepted. Hope you enjoy!

purplelove

* * *

Adam drove up to the parking lot and turned the ignition off. He looked up at Sam, who was resting peacefully. He gently shook her shoulder and kissed her cheek as she opened her eyes. 

"We're here." He smiled at her and fixed a strand of hair that seemed to always stick out. She smiled back and threw an arm around his neck.

"I don't want you to leave me." She looked at him sadly and pulled him into a close hug. He hugged back.

"Are you allowed any visitors?"

"Yeah. You wanna come inside?"

"Sure. I also brought some things to make your room seem less depressing. I know the blank white walls must be killing you."

"Yes they are." They stepped out of the car and walked towards the trunk. Adam pulled out a wrinkled box hastily covered in duct tape.

"Is this the box from yesterday?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that you might want it back."

"Thank you Adam." He gently put the box on the roof of the car and pulled her into a long, soothing kiss. He pulled back and went into the trunk and grabbed a laundry hamper filled with stuff. Stuff like; a radio, CD's, cereal boxes, some warm hoodies, a couple fleece blankets, and that wonderful instant smoothie mix and smoothie maker that Sam loved so much. He balanced the hamper on the box and slowly walked inside.

Sam led him through a long hallway into a medium sized white room. He walked into the room carefully and slammed the stuff on the bed. She lay on the opposite side of the bed, exhausted. He carefully slid the boxes off the bed and onto the floor, and fell right next to her. He started to pull her into a kiss. She gave into him and kissed him back. They started to get a little fiery and he pulled her up further into the bed and pulled off her boots and her jacket. She removed his as well. He pulled one of the fleece blankets on top of them and pulled her in closer, but she gently backed away.

"Adam, there are cameras."

"We aren't doing anything. Cant a couple just take a nap together without people assuming the worst?" He smiled as her gently stroked her face.

"You really want to take a nap?" Sam was confused. Maybe he was just trying to be sarcastic, even though he was horrible at it.

"Yes. I am tired." He pulled another blanket over his feet, because he was a tall man and his feet were cold. Sam pulled in closer to him and pulled his body over hers. _'For such a big man, he's pretty light.' _Sam thought as he wiggled himself on her. She snuggled under his warm body and tried her best to fall asleep.

"We should do this more often." Sam whispered.

"Yeah we should." Adam said as he kissed her forehead. "Good night, Sammy."

"Its actually late afternoon." Sam whispered. Adam got annoyed with when she got technical about little things and she loved doing it to him.

"Go to sleep, you dork." He mumbled through the pillow and instantly fell asleep. Sam chuckled as she heard him lightly snore. She soon drifted off to sleep…

Sam woke up about two hours later to a bothersome noise. She looked around the room to see where the noise was coming from. It was coming from Adam's back pocket. His phone was vibrating madly and he didn't stir from his sleep one bit. She reached over to it and pulled it out of his back pocket. It was his mom. She lazily pressed the CALL/ANSWER button.

"Hello?"

"Hi Adam. Wait a minute, is this Samantha?"

"Yes, Mrs. Greenfield. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine sweetheart. Is Adam with you now?" Sam didn't know how to answer that, but she decided that the truth would be the best choice.

"Actually, yes. But he is still sleeping." She heard silence on the other line.

"Oh. Well. Hmmm. This is kind of awkward."

"Oh NO! Nothing happened Mrs. Greenfield. We were both out all day and we fell asleep. He's fine and he's still a little boy." She heard Mrs. Greenfield laugh.

"Oh, I should have known I could trust you. Well I have some bad news. I… um… Well…" Sam heard her pause and cry loudly.

"Mrs. Greenfield? Mrs. Greenfield!" She heard Mr. Greenfield's voice trying to calm her down and soon enough, she heard him crying too.

"Hello, Samantha? I'm still here. Its kind of hard for me to say … please turn on the TV on channel 5 news and see for yourself." Sam hastily threw Adam off of her and searched her messy room for the remote. She found it and turned on the news.

'_**This just in. Another soul lost in a ghost attack. Around 2:30 pm today, a female ghost showed up at the Amity Park Daycare Center and set the building ablaze. Our town hero, Danny Phantom, came and rescued the children, when the teacher realized that 1 of the children was still inside the building. Unfortunately, The Phantom came too late and the child was announced dead before she even reached the hospital. We just found out that her name was Rachael Leslie Greenfield. We are trying to get a comment from the Phantom, but he refused to talk, and flew away. Back to you, Judy'**_ Then a couple pictures appeared on the television screen of Rachael. One with her friends, one that was taken a couple days ago with her and Adam, and one at her birthday party.

Sam was devastated. She loved Rachael like a little sister. They were so close. She didn't know how to break it to Adam. She turned around to look at Adam, to find him staring at the TV screen in disbelief. He started to cry.

"Samantha? Are you there, sweetie?" It was Mrs. Greenfield. Sam forgot that she was still on the phone.

"Yeah..." Sam stopped before she started crying. She didn't want to cause Mrs. Greenfield to cry again.

"Can you find some way to break it to Adam?"

"Umm, he was watching it with me. I'm sorry Mrs. Greenfield, but I have to go."

"Sam! There's one more thing. Tell Adam that Jesse was moved to the Amity Park Institutional Rehab. Room 143B. I need him to go visit him and possibly break the news to Jesse. It's been a while since they've talked."

"Ok. Thanks Mrs. Greenfield."

"No, Thank you Samantha. The funeral is on Sunday morning and I hope you can attend."

"Don't worry, I will." She hung up the phone and turned to her boyfriend. He buried his face into the pillow, trying to hide his tears.

"Adam… Baby, Its okay to cry."

"Sam, I was supposed to pick her up today and I didn't. I took you out instead." Sam felt started to feel bad and felt like crying. But she decided that Adam should be dealt with first.

"Adam…" Sam stopped. Those words kept ringing in her head and she turned around so Adam wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"NO, Its not that I regret taking you out, it's just that I could have saved her."

"But school wasn't out yet, so there was no way that you could have done that."

"Sam. Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to make it all better! Its not!" Sam got quiet and looked away. Adam didn't drop his tone, or the angry look on his face.

"I just need some time to take this all in." He picked up his jacket and his shoes and put them on. Sam sadly watched him. She didn't want him to leave, but she had to let him go. Then she remembered what his mom told her.

"Adam, before you leave, your mother said that Jesse got moved to…"

"I don't care." Adam said this a little more hostile than intended.

"What?"

"I don't care about Jesse, or where he is, of what he's doing. He can die now and go to hell for all I care."

"ADAM!"

"You just don't understand. I will never forgive him for what he did."

"Adam, I want to understand!"

"Sorry Sam, but I don't wanna talk about it." He left in a huff and slammed the door really loudly. Sam was very curious about the death of Rachael and what happened to Jesse. But first, she decided to pay Jesse a visit.

Sam changed her clothes and took her phone. She snuck downstairs to the hallway marked ROOMS 130A-150B. It also had a sign right under it that read: PATIENTS UNDER INTENSIVE CARE. CAUTION WHEN CARING TO PATIENTS; THEY WILL GO CRAZY. AREA RESTRICTED.

Sam heard the footsteps and the voices of a couple nurses, so she quickly jumped into the nearby utility closet. She turned on the light and found a pair of scrubs **(A/N: its that what its called?)** worn by the nurses. They were a little musty, but she could work with that. She looked around the closet once more and found a pair of gloves and a mask to put on her face. She took a rubber band to tie up her hair in a bun and put on a cap. She stepped out of the closet and looked around. The hallway was clear. She grabbed a blank clipboard off of a nearby desk and searched for Jesse's room. She finally found it and looked inside through the window on the door. She heard voices.

'_Hello, Jesse. How are you doing today?'_

'_**Leave me alone, Sarah!'**_

'_Don't you wanna know how Rachael is doing?'_

'_**Don't bring her into this! Leave her alone!**__' _Jesse was getting a little too loud.

'_Well, in case you cared, Rachael is dangling from the windowsill now. The only way to save little Rachael, is to jump out and save her.' _Sarah pointed out the window to a little girl that looked just like Rachael. 'Rachael is still alive!!' Sam thought.

'_**Why are you doing this?'**_ Jesse was screaming and started to cry.

'_I'm helping you out. If you save Rachael, then everyone will think you are a hero, and no one will hate you anymore. They'll let you go. Your family will love you again.'_

'_**My family doesn't hate me!'**_

'_Oh really!'_ Sarah played an illusion for Jesse. There was Sam and Adam in it. Adam was telling Sam of how he hated Jesse and how he wished he'd go to hell.

'_**You're lying! Adam and I are brothers! He would never say anything like that!'**_

'_Deny it if you want, young Jesse, but I wouldn't lie to you.' _Sam saw Jesse get quiet. Then they heard Rachael scream and Jesse ran to the locked window.

'_**Open the window!'**_ he screamed as Sarah made the screen for the window disappear. Jesse was about to jump out, when Sarah flew to the window. She pushed him out and grabbed "Rachael". She flew away laughing.

Jesse was dangling from the windowsill screaming. Sam was about to rush in and save him, when two huge male nurses pushed pass her and grabbed Jesse before he fell. They threw him on the bed, as they injected him with a clear liquid using a huge syringe. He stopped screaming and fell asleep. Sam saw this as an opportunity to run back to her room. Once she got there, she laid on her bed trying to think about everything that just happened. She wanted to quickly call Adam to tell him about Rachael, but then she'd have to tell him about her trip to Jesse's room. She decided to go pay Danny and Tucker a visit. She was on her way out the door when her stomach growled. 'Maybe tomorrow morning, after I eat some disgusting food take a long bath. And maybe another nap.'

* * *

Hey everyone its me! if you dont mind, just click that little box down there on the left hand side and leave a review. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

Sorry for the late update but something really stupid happened to my computer and there was no internet access for almost two weeks! Please enjoy and review!

purplelove

* * *

'_**Unfortunately, The Phantom came too late and the child was announced dead before she even reached the hospital. We just found out that her name was Rachael Leslie Greenfield. We are trying to get a comment from the Phantom, but he refused to talk, and flew away. Back to you, Judy'**_

Danny turned the television off and threw the remote at it. This was the second time he'd let someone die. He could've pulled her away instantly, instead of talk her to death. He went upstairs to his room and fell on his bed. He was tired and needed a good night sleep to forget about it all.

He woke up the next morning around 6:40 am. He turned on his back and looked around the room. 'This place needs a good cleaning.' He thought. He saw the blue book on the floor and picked it up. He flipped through a few pages, but they all looked so boring. As he turned to the last page, something caught his eye. It was an arrow attached to the back cover. One of Sarah's arrows. He looked at the page before it and recognized it as a journal entry. It read;

**April 13****th**

**Sarah paid me another visit today. She is constantly doing things to get me caught. Why isn't anyone able to see her? How on Earth can they see Inviso-Bill save the day but they can't see her taunt me! I will do anything to keep her away from my friends and family. I told her that and now she'd trying to turn them all against me. So far, everyone has. Everyone but Rachael. Her and mom came to see me yesterday. I asked them about dad and Adam. Dad is a big time hotshot in the business industry, so he was too busy to come visit me. That bastard. Adam was too sad to come see me, That's what mom says. I don't buy it. I think Sarah got to him, too. Or maybe he just doesn't care. But anyways, mom left Rachael and me alone for a while. We had a good chat. I even played dolls with her. She asked me why I was here. I told her about Sarah and she believed me 100. I'm glad that Rachael is my sister. I love her so much. She said that she would go tell the police about Sarah and even throw in a little made up story for me, since they wouldn't listen to me. I told her to wait until she was out of school tomorrow. She agreed to because 1.) A little kid can lie in court and not have their conscious bother them, and 2.) She loves me. I can't wait until tomorrow. I'll be free and with my family again. Though I doubt that we will ever go to court, since no one's ever seen Sarah.**

**Sarah and I got into another argument today. I called her a couple names and Sarah tried to shoot me with one of her arrows, but missed. She was about to shoot another one, but the nurses came. This is the 1****st**** time that I am thankful to have them. I can't wait until tomorrow.**

That was the last journal entry. He wanted to read more so he flipped back a couple pages. But right when she was about to read it, his phone rang. It was from Sam. He didn't answer it. He was still angry about what happened earlier in school today. It rang two more times before he finally answered it.

"Hello? Danny?" Sam sounded worried.

"Hi Sammy," Danny said despairingly. He really didn't talk to her.

"Why didn't you answer the phone the first time?"

"I was in the bathroom!"

"Sorry! I have to talk to you about something. It's actually. really important. You and Tucker. Can. we all meet. Up at. Your house?" She was breathing heavily and in talking short sentences. She sounded like she was running.

"Sure. Just give me five minutes to clean up a bit."

"No need. I'll see. You in 4 minutes. And 56 seconds." She hung up. Danny was confused by the phone call. What could she want to talk about? Could it be about what happened in school yesterday? While he thought about this, he threw the stuff on his bed on the floor and pushed it all under the bed. He opened a window and sprayed the room with some air freshener. He made the bed, cleaned the computer desk, and ran downstairs to grab some snacks. While grabbing some chips out of the cupboard, his phone rang again. This time it was Tucker.

"Hey man, did Sam call you?"

"Yeah. She was all worried and she said that you guys were coming over."

"Yeah. Do you know what its about?"

"No, but I think its big." He heard the doorbell ring. "She's here now, you better hurry up."

"On my way." He hung up the phone. He put the chips down on the counter and opened the door.

"Hi Sam." He opened his arms to hug her but she just pushed pass him and walked towards the couch. She sat down and looked around.

"Where's Tucker?" She looked a little paranoid.

"He's coming. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?" He sat down next to her and remembered that he left the chips on the counter. He was about to retrieve them, when Sam grabbed his face to face hers.

"What happened when you went back into the daycare center to save Rachael?" Danny was trying to figure out who Rachael was, when he quickly remembered that she was the child who died.

"Well, I went back to save her and she was talking about how she wasn't going to leave. She said it was the only was to save her brother. She wouldn't let me save her, and she even bit me. So I went in tangible and flew her out of the building… But it was too late."

"Danny, she's not dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not dead. I saw her yesterday."

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Let me explain. I was out with Adam and…" She was interrupted by the doorbell. Danny ran to answer it. It was of course, Tucker Foley.

"Hey dude, is Sam here yet?"

"Yeah, she's on the couch. She has some bizarre-o story of how Rachael isn't dead."

"Rachael?"

"The girl that died in the fire yesterday afternoon…" Danny still didn't like to talk about it.

"Oh, yes. Val and I saw it on the news last night. What happened? Why didn't you save her quicker?"

"I don't know! But anyways, Sam is in there waiting to talk to us." They walked in the living room and sat down. Sam walked over to Tucker and hugged him lovingly. She missed him and he missed her too. Even though they've seen each other the day before, she felt as if without Tucker, she would be nothing. He made her feel better. Danny watched as they hugged and felt angry all over again. He hated the way that Sam would run to Tucker for anything before him. He wanted a strong bond with her, like the one she and Tucker had. They sat on the couch together and Tucker put an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They acted as if they were a couple. Danny was jealous.

"SO Sam, what did you call us so early in the morning for?"

"Well Tuck, I found out some good news last night. Rachael's not dead!" The room went silent.

"Did you tell Adam this?" Tucker was hoping that she hadn't.

"No, I had to tell you guys first."

"It's a good thing you didn't. Sam, Rachael is most definitely dead." Tucker said. Danny didn't understand what any of this had to do with Adam, and it was pissing him off that they'd even bring him into this conversation.

"NO! I had seen her yesterday!" Sam was tired of them not listening to her.

"Where?" Tucker was baffled. "How did you see her?"

"It's a long story…" She forgot that she didn't tell them about the rehab center, and she wasn't prepared to tell them. But she obviously had no choice.

"Ok. I guess it all started with Jesse…" Danny jumped at hearing the name.

"Jesse! Are they related?"

"Yeah! You know who he is?"

"After fighting Ember and Sarah..."

"Sarah? You know her? I had seen her too." Danny and Sam were both trying to put this all together, but without hearing each other's stories, it was impossible.

"How about you tell your story first, Danny, since we already know half of it from the news, and then you tell yours, Sam." Tucker wanted them to hurry up so he could go and eat something. He was very hungry, and with them constantly cutting each other off, he would never be able to go home.

"OK", Danny said. "My ghost sense went off during school and I flew out to see what was happening. I got hit in the face with a couple of Sarah's arrows, but for some reason, they didn't burn as usual…"

"Wait, you've fought her before?" Sam was very curious to hear about Sarah. It was her first time hearing about her.

"She escaped the ghost zone 4 months ago. We've fought her many times, Sam. You just weren't there to help us." Tucker didn't want to put it that way, but it was the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I have abandoned you guys a little."

"A little? Try a whole year of no conversation, Sam!" Danny was angry and he was going to tell her off.

"Its not my fault ok? I've just been preoccupied."

"That's a load of bullshit, Sam. Tucker's dating Valerie, but he still has time for us!" Sam turned to Tucker in amazement.

"You are?" She couldn't believe that he didn't tell her.

"Yes I am."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Every time I try, you go on and on about your problems, Sam."

"Why didn't I know about it? What if I didn't want you to?"

"You're not the only one who has the right to date, Sam!"

"Alright! Shut up now! No one came to hear you guys argue! We're here to figure this out. Now can I finish the story?" Danny screamed. Tucker and Sam sat down on opposite sides of the couch and looked up at Danny.

"Sure," Tucker and Sam said.

"Ok. Anyways, Ember held me down as Sarah burned down the daycare center. I pushed her off and threw her in the thermos. When I went to save the children. Sarah wasn't there. Well Rachael gave me a hard time when trying to save her. When I finally got her out, she was dead. I was going to go home, but then I realized that Sarah was still out on the loose. I remembered what Ember told me; Sarah wouldn't leave without her. And Ember wouldn't leave without a kiss."

"That's all she came for?" Sam started to laugh. Danny didn't like that she was laughing.

"Yes, she did and she got what she wanted," Danny said proudly. Sam was kind of hurt when she heard this. She didn't think that he was so easy. What happened to the awkward teenage boy she grew to love?

"Are you sure that's all that she came for? It doesn't sound like Ember to cause trouble for a kiss." Tucker didn't believe what Danny was saying, because of his tone.

"Yes. When she finally got it, she called Sarah and they both disappeared. Sarah was holding a book, and she dropped it as she was entering the portal. I picked it up and went home. When I got home the TV was on and I saw on the news that Rachael died, and I got really angry. So I went to sleep. It wasn't until I woke up this morning that I looked at the book and I saw that it wasn't a book, but a journal. It belonged to a man named Jesse Greenfield." It wasn't until he said this that he realized that Jesse, Adam and Rachael were all siblings. _'I am so stupid! Vlad told me to leave them alone, so Vlad must've sent Sarah to kill Rachael and used Ember as a distraction to keep me away! This just gets even more confusing! But why did he need Rachael dead? What does this all have to do with Sam?' _He wasn't ready to tell Sam that yet, though.

"Well, I read one of the entries and apparently, Jesse had asked Rachael to go to the police station after school and report Sarah. Sarah has been taunting him for a while now, and I think she is the cause of him being in the institution. I guess Sarah didn't want Rachael interfering, so she indirectly killed her." Tucker was on his PDA writing all of this down. He turned to Sam.

"Sam, you can talk now."

"Well before I start, I have to tell you guys that I was moved to the Amity Park Institutional Rehab. I have a marijuana and alcohol addiction. My parents saw me unconscious on the floor the night that Adam and I broke up, so they signed me up and I moved in yesterday." She stopped to look at the reactions of her friends. Tucker looked shocked and Danny looked as if he didn't care. She continued the story.

"Well, me and Adam were in my room and his mother called and asked me to turn on the news. We saw that Rachael had died and Adam started crying. I was about to hang up but she told me to tell him that his brother, Jesse, was moved to the Rehab. I was about to tell him, but he didn't let me finish. He got angry and said he didn't want to hear about Jesse. At first, I assumed that him and Jesse just didn't get along very well. An outgrown case of sibling rivalry that was never resolved. He said that he didn't care and he left. I found the room and I was going to go inside, but I heard voices, so I decided to watch. Sarah was there and she told him that Rachael was still alive. Rachael was hanging from the windowsill. Sarah told Jesse that if he saved Rachael, than they wouldn't think he was crazy and they would let him go home. He leaned out of the open window, but she grabbed Rachael at the last minute and pushed him out as she flew away. The nurses saved him, but the most important thing is that Rachael is alive!"

"Sam, Rachael is most definitely dead." Danny was getting tired of telling Sam this. This mystery was getting more and more confusing.

"No she's not! I saw her with my own eyes! Sarah is just holding her captive. She was holding her in her hands."

"Sam, that's what Sarah does. She manipulates people into thinking things that aren't true. She can make illusions that will make you feel that they are actually happening or already happened. She does this to watch miserable people commit suicide. She is a very evil ghost. She is obviously trying to kill Jesse."

"Why would she do that?"

"He must've asked her for help once and this is how she wants her payback." Tucker said as he continued to jot things down on his PDA. "She did this before. Do the names April Hardaway and Candace Bishop ring a bell?"

"No. Who were they?"

"They were both residents of an institute within a 15 mile range of Amity Park. When April was about 15 when she first ran into Sarah. Her parents were on the verge of getting a divorce and April tried everything she could to keep them together. But with each attempt, she made things worse and her mother ended up leaving them the next day. Then one day, April was walking down the street and bumped into Sarah. April told her about her parents and Sarah ended up getting her parents back together. April would ask Sarah to do more favors for her and she would do them too. But after a while, Sarah was asking for stuff in return. Small stuff, like to go burn a rabbit alive, or to try and drown her friends in the swimming pool. April had no choice but to do all of them. Even if she didn't want to. Sarah would threaten the life of her family members if she refused or hesitated when asked to do something evil. Once, Sarah asked her to cut off her baby sister's leg. April refused, so the baby was set on fire. Sarah went to her parent's bedroom and showed them an illusion of April setting the baby on fire, and many other things. She was immediately sent an institution, and was found dead 2 days later."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. The story was about the same for Candace Bishop. Except, she was found burned to death. Its actually very frightening that people hear of these stories, but they continue to trust these ghosts."

"Well with Danny Phantom as the town hero, its hard to figure out who is good and who wants to see you die." Sam said quietly.

"We should continue this another time. Actually, we can finish this tonight. Sam, I want you to go check up on Jesse. Keep him out of trouble and try and get him to talk."

"What do I do?" Danny got up and looked Tucker in the eyes as he waited on his response.

"Look up everything you can on Sarah, and talk to Ember. She might give you some useful information."

"Sure." Sam was already halfway out the door when she turned to Tucker and Danny and said,

"Thanks for coming here, and I hope we can figure this out tonight. See you guys later." Sam smiled and turned to leave. She shut the door and Tucker turned around to face Danny.

"Danny, what was the real reason that Ember came to see you?" Danny already knew that Tucker wouldn't fall for his lie, as smart as he is.

"She said that she had a message from the 'Boss'."

"Vlad?"

"Yeah. She said that he doesn't want me to interfere with Adam and Sam anymore. To leave them alone. What do you think that he wants?"

"I don't know. But I think that Sam is in great danger."

"How do we get her away from it?"

"Adam is the danger. But Vlad told you not to do anything. So I guess that we cant do anything."

"There must be SOMETHING we can do."

"We can go ask Clockwork if he knows anything about this and maybe talk to Ember on the way there." Danny was glad that Tucker had an idea.

"Wanna go now?" He was anxious to get to the bottom of this.

"Nah, I think that we should figure a little more of this puzzle out. Let me get the journal. I think if I read it, then it will help us a little more." Danny went to his room to retrieve the journal. When he got downstairs, he found Tucker stuffing his face with the chips that he left on the counter.

"Here you go man." Danny helped himself to some of the chips. He went to the computer and typed in 'Sarah- Evil Ghost' and got over 100 sources.

"I found some stories." He found Tucker in the couch next to him reading the journal.

"Try and read all of them. They will help us a lot." Danny groaned. He hated reading, but this was really important.

After an hour and a half, he heard the voices of his parents upstairs and Jazz screaming at them for taking her radio to turn it into another invention to catch ghosts. He turned around to find Tucker reading the last page of the journal.

"So what did you find out?"

"Jesse didn't really write anything useful. It seems like he was writing in some sort of code, or hiding messages in his writing. I'm gonna go home and come back with some books that will help us try and decode this. I'll be back in like 30 minutes. Ok?"

"Ok. By the way, thanks a lot Tuck. I really appreciate that effort that you are making."

"Anything for my friends."

* * *

Please don't forget to review! I'm aiming for at least 40 reviews by the time I'm finished posting it all up. Thanks!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there people! If you didnt like the last chapter, I promise that this one is way better. Or way more eventful. Whatever you think is more appropriate. Please review! Flames accepted!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Sam slowly walked into her room. She got on the computer and checked her email. She received a lot of messages from Adam. They were mainly stupid ones like:

_**Hey babe, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'll make it up to you and take you out to eat after the funeral. We could also do some sightseeing, and maybe a little more at my house. LOL. I love you SO much babe. Please forgive me for being a jerk.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**__**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX**_

_**Your #1 Man Adam**_

She immediately deleted it when she was finished reading it. It made her sick. She was very mad from what happened yesterday. She saw that she got one from Danny. She was about to open it when she heard her phone ring. When she saw the caller ID, she was about to hit the IGNORE button, but she didn't want to be rude.

**Ring… Ring…**

**Adam: Hello? Sam?**

**Sam: Hi, Adam.**

**Adam: how's it going babe?**

**Sam: I've been pretty good. How are you feeling?**

**Adam: I'm feeling better.**

**Sam: Great! (There was a long silence)**

**Adam: Babe, I wanna apologize about yesterday. I was a jerk and all you have been doing is trying to help and be nice and I shouldn't have yelled at you, and babe I hate fighting and not talking, and I miss you and I need you and…**

**Sam: Adam! It's ok. I forgive you.**

**Adam: Do you mean that babe?**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Adam: Great! So, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow afternoon.**

**Sam: Wait, I wanna talk to you about Jesse.**

**Adam: What about him?**

**Sam: Why wont you talk to him?**

**Adam: It doesn't matter babe; all that matters is us.**

**Sam: But I want to know! I hate when you don't talk to me!**

**Adam: Ok, I'll tell you. The crazy bastard tried to kill me multiple times and I'm not trying to go in there and get killed by that psycho freak.**

**Sam: Oh. Well what were you saying about tomorrow afternoon?**

**Adam: Well… after the funeral… I was thinking about us hanging out in my room. Like we used to. Like old times. I miss those old times, babe.**

**Sam: Hun, those times have changed. I'm not as easy as I was when I was 16.**

**Adam: Why? Because you're too busy banging that Fenton jerk?**

**Sam: Excuse me? I don't "bang" anyone! And I most definitely don't get banged either!**

**Adam: Sam, Did you talk him? It's Friday and the day will be over in about an hour.**

**Sam: NO, I didn't know you still wanted me to.**

**Adam: Sam, just because we got back together, doesn't mean I've changed the way I feel about you and Danny.**

**Sam: He's not doing anything to you!**

**Adam: He's obviously doing something to you.**

**Sam: I would appreciate it greatly if you would stop inferring that Danny and I are having sex. **

**Adam: And I would greatly appreciate it if you would talk to the jerk.**

**Sam: Have you blocked Janet's number from your phone?**

**Adam: NO, and I don't plan on doing that.**

**Sam: Why not?!**

**Adam: You cant control who I call or stay friends with, Samantha Manson. Just like, apparently, I can control whom you choose to cheat on me with!**

**Sam: I'm not cheating on you! You are cheating on me!**

**Adam: I already told you that Janet and I are friends. You are starting to get on my nerves.**

**Sam: Excuse me?**

**Adam: Look, this conversation is going nowhere. Lets just end it now. I'll see you at the funeral. BEEP----**

Sam never felt so hurt in her life. Adam was such a jerk and he had no feelings for anyone. She slammed her laptop closed and jumped on her bed. She felt so bad about everything. Adam could really get to her at times and this was one of them. She wanted to run into the bathroom and do some self-harm, but they allowed no razors. She had no cigarettes or marijuana so she decided to cry. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

Sam woke up to a banging on her door. It was time for lunch. The nurse brought the cart inside and smiled as she closed the door on her way out. Sam looked at the tray. Salisbury Steak and Corn Chowder. There was also jello, crackers for the chowder, and a can of Pepsi on the side. She devoured the chowder and swallowed the pop in one gulp. She was hungry. She looked at the jello and put it in her bag. She decided to watch a little TV. She put on her flip-flops, grabbed her phone and the Salisbury steak and headed downstairs. When she got down there, she bent down and placed the steak in front of a stray dog that would often wander inside the building and hang around the lobby. Sam plopped in front of the TV and watched an episode of Made. She watched the show and laughed at the kids that change their lives just for a certain career or an event. _'How lame!'_ she thought. But then she realized she did the same with school and Adam. After that ended she watched a couple episodes of Degrassi, The Next Generation, and then she went back upstairs. All of the highschool drama was just too much for her.

Sam was back in her room, looking for the scrubs that she was wearing the day before. She instantly found them sticking under the bed and threw them in the bathtub. They were dirty, and she was going to hand wash them. She didn't want to put them in the wash and risk getting them taken away. She hastily washed them with shampoo. She wrung them dry and hung them in front of her fan. She looked for a notepad and grabbed the pencil that lay on her nightstand. She wrote down some questions to ask Jesse in case she forgot and plenty of space to answer them. They read:

How long have you known Sarah?

How do you know of Sarah?

When did you first meet her?

Has she ever attacked you?

What did you ask her to do as a favor?

She felt that these were good questions so she grabbed the clothes that were now almost completely dry and put them on. She put a huge jacket and oversized sweatpants and a baseball cap (Adam's) over the scrubs to hide them. She grabbed the notepad and headed to Hallway 130A-150B.

When she arrived at Jesse's door leading to the room, she grabbed a food cart and threw a cup of yogurt and a pizza dinner on it. She quickly removed the jacket the sweatpants, and the baseball cap and threw it under the cart. She fixed the cap and the mask and looked at herself in the mirror. She walked inside and shut the door. Jesse was lying down, facing the opposite wall. She turned around and locked the door shut. Jesse turned around, looked at Sam then at the food cart, and then went back to lying down on the bed. Sam walked over to him and sat down. He gave her a funny look and turned around. Sam tapped his shoulder. He sat up. She didn't like the awkward silence so she decided to say the first word.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said without looking at her. She put a hand on his shoulder. Jesse looked up at her, confused.

"If you're my new therapist, then I must tell you that you are wasting your time and you can leave now." Sam couldn't stop staring at his face. Or looking at his gorgeous eyes. He looked exactly like Adam. Just an older version with a sexy 5 o'clock shadow.

"I'm not your therapist. I think that they are people that laugh at your misery for a living." He looked up and laughed at this. _'At least he has a sense of humor.'_ Sam thought.

"Well, I think that you should get going. You are obviously not a nurse either, and you will be in big trouble if they catch you." He had the nicest smile that Sam had ever seen, and it was turning Sam on. _'STOP IT! You have a boyfriend already!'_ Sam told herself.

"But I want to talk to you. I know about Sarah." Jesse froze when he heard this. He turned to her and gave her the most serious look she had ever seen.

"Are you for real?" He grabbed her shoulders a little tighter than intended.

"Yes. And I have some questions to ask you." He dropped the stare and let her go.

"Get out." This statement puzzled her. She didn't move. He started to get angry.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He was starting to get too loud and she didn't want anyone coming in to take her away.

"Wait I have to talk to you!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

"You are here just to get your story and put me on the news and make me seem like a huge nutcase, and I don't appreciate it! Are you with Channel 5 news?" She now understood what he was thinking.

"NO! I'm not a reporter! I'm Sam!" She pulled a picture out of her bag and threw it on the bed, where he could get a good view. He stopped to look at the picture and let go of Sam. He was on the verge of tears when looking at the picture. It was a picture of Sam, Adam, Jesse, and Rachael at the Fourth of July party that her parents threw on their yacht. The only other people there were Danny and his Family, Tucker and his family, and Valerie and her dad.

"Hi, Sam." Jesse said as he pulled her into a long hug. He started to cry and Sam felt tears forming in her eyes too. She hadn't seen Jesse in a long time, and no one would answer her questions when she asked about him.

"Jesse, how are you? How have you been? I missed you!" Which was very true. Sam's first crush (besides the one she had on Danny) was Jesse.

"I've been better." He said as he wiped his face. He looked at the picture and started laughing. "I look so different in this picture."

"You look happy." Sam instantly wished that she hadn't said that. He laughed again and pulled the curly stand of hair out of her mouth and stuck it behind her ear.

"Well, you came here to ask about Sarah, right?" He leaned back on his bed with a huge smile that made Sam want to jump on the bed next to him.

"Uh… yeah. First off… How long have you known Sarah?" She quickly looked down so Jesse would see that she was blushing. She couldn't help but stare at the space right below his waistline. You can't blame her, his legs were right open!

"I first met Sarah at the museum. I was on a field trip with my world civics/history class and we were currently looking at this one exhibit. The guide was telling us a well-liked story of an unpopular queen of a remote city in Egypt and how she was very promiscuous. She loved men, and she did whatever to get them in bed with her. She would tell them made-up storied of how she saved a burning building, or anything of that sort, to get them interested. She once fell in love with a man who was indeed a real hero. She tried to get him in bed with her, but it didn't work. He was engaged and he wasn't interested in her stories, for they were nothing compared to his real life experiences. She was enraged and kidnapped his fiancé when he was out. She hid her in the forest and threatened to burn it if he didn't sleep with her. The hero was of course, a very smart guy, so he told her that he would sleep with her only in the dark. He sent his twin brother, who was also very promiscuous, to sleep with her while he saved his fiancé. While the queen was sleeping, his twin brother snuck out, and the hero burned her castle down." He stopped to look at Sam, and found her madly scribbling away in her little notepad. He continued with the story.

"The citizens took her ashes and put it in a vase. They threw it in the river, never to see it again. The scientists have found the vase and have tried multiple ways to open it without damaging it."

"Why would they want to open it?"

"They wanted to see if it really contained the ashes of the queen. Or at least see if it was human. There were suspicions that it was a fake sold to them by con artists. Well, I suggested that they burned the top of the vase, since fire seemed like a main key in the story of her life. They took my suggestion and the field trip was over. But then…" Sam looked up to see why Jesse stopped. He was rummaging through a box, which was placed on his bed, and pulled out a folder. He looked through the folder and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Sam.

"The next day, there were reports of a forest fire nearby and a Caucasian man along with his wife was killed in it. He had a twin. I think that there was a ghost that was contained in the vase. Many people were scared, but I'm not generally scared of anything."

"That could have been anyone that killed them."

"I'm not done." He looked down at the folder and pulled out another piece of paper. "Later on that night the vase was stolen. When the security got to the exhibit, it was in flames. They searched the security tapes and all you could see was a woman in old clothing and a crown on her head. They watched the tapes again and she seemed to appear out of thin air." He took the pieces of paper and put them in the box. He then took the box and put it on the floor beside the bed.

Sam stopped writing so she could turn the page in her notebook. It was already halfway filled with interesting notes. Jesse stopped to stare at her. _'She looks beautiful,' _He thought. She looked up to see him staring at her and started blushing. He went on with the story. "A couple days later I was playing football with Adam and my cousins and Andrew threw the ball too far. It landed in an alley. I offered to go get it, and when I got there I saw her."

"Who?"

"Sarah. She thanked me for helping her escape and said that she would grant me one wish. I turned her down; my life was perfect. She came back about every week asking for my wish, and I continued to turn her down. Until you came."

"Me?"

"Yes. I had a crush on you, Sam. But you didn't like talking to me."

"I thought you weren't interested because of your girlfriend. You guys seemed so in love."

"I thought I was in love with her too, but Janet didn't care about me. She just loved the sex. And she loved flirting with Andrew and Adam."

"Janet?"

"Yeah. She was very slutty and I don't think she even loved me. I think she loved Adam more. I found out that they were sleeping together, and I dumped her. She continued to sleep with Adam but he dumped her too, because he was in love with you." Sam didn't want to continue with this conversation. She was constantly being reminded that she was being cheated on and she hated it. She quickly changed the subject; she didn't want to start crying. She decided that she'd deal with that situation later.

"So what was your wish?" Sam was hoping that is wasn't what she was thinking.

"I had wished that you would fall in love with me." Sam was disappointed. _'So I guess I never really truly loved him.'_ Jesse grabbed a necklace out of the box and started to play with it. He showed it to Sam. It was made of white gold and many diamonds were scattered across a gold plate in the middle that spelled her name when you tilted it at a certain angle. It was beautiful. He took it back, seeing that she was getting too attached to it. "But she wouldn't grant me the wish because she said that she wouldn't grant a wish that would break an innocent girl's heart. She was talking about Janet. And Janet is far from innocent. Besides, we were already broken up! How bogus!! But since I saw that Adam was kind of lonely, I wished that you would talk to him a little more."

"Oh. Then what happened?" Sam hated this story more and more.

"Well, after I got you guys to start talking, I made a wish to make you agree to go out on a date with him."

"Was your wishing the reason we ended up together?"

"NO! That was the last wish I used on you guys. I let you guys' finish up by yourself. I just gave you a head start. But Adam and I started to argue more and I was tired of him. I was actually going to wish that he died so I could have you for myself; Janet and I had broken up already and I was getting pretty lonely. I know your wondering, 'how can a sexy guy like Jesse stay lonely without a girlfriend?' I know, because I was thinking the same." Sam started laughing. Jesse started laughing too. Sam stared at him while he laughed and thought, _'how can a sexy guy like you not be with a sexy girl like me?'_ She instantly shook that thought from her mind, because it reminded her of Paulina again. Jesse stopped laughing and started talking again. "But that is kind of cruel and you should never wish death upon your siblings." He gave Sam a charming smile and she started to melt in her seat.

"Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing you, but my time here is limited. And we need to move on with the next question. What was the last wish you made?" She really didn't want to leave him but she had been in his room for and hour already and it was getting dark. She had to head back to Danny's house.

"The last wish that I made was to have my parents stay in Amity Park. They were trying to separate me and Adam, because they thought that our feud has gone too far. I was going to stay here and they were going to leave with Adam. But you were so in love and I couldn't have you for myself, so I wished that they'd stay. I told Sarah that I no longer needed her and her service was greatly appreciated. But she didn't leave. She started asking me for favors."

"Like what?" Sam was unprepared for what she was about to hear.

"The first thing I was supposed to do was run Adam over."

"With a car?"

"With a CTA bus. She was very crazy. I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was the alcohol, I just came from a wild party at Andrew's, or the fact that I hated him, but I did it. Luckily, he wasn't injured badly; just a fractured leg, and the judge saw it as DUI. I was in jail for about a month." Sam was starting to get scared. Jesse saw this and walked over to hug her. Sam was happy again. He continued with the story.

"Adam thought that I did this on purpose and he started to do irrational things to get back at me."

"Such as?"

"Such as trash my car or steal all of my girlfriends or throw my stuff out on the street. It was infuriating that I could do nothing about it because of probation. Sarah also noticed this and wanted to have fun with it."

"What did she tell you to do?"

"She told me to put a bomb under the hood of his car when he came home from work. I was on house arrest, from the last thing I did to him, and I couldn't do anything more with my parents always being in the house. I didn't want to do it because you were in the car with him at the time. She overshadowed me and timed it to explode after you left the car. The bomb exploded, and he was in the hospital, unconscious, for a week."

"Why didn't I know about this?" She was hurt that Adam didn't tell her any of this.

"He probably didn't tell you because he didn't want you to know about the other women, and you guys were fighting about something that day. And you were off on vacation with your grandma."

"Oh." Sam put her head down and covered her head to look like she had a migraine and let the tears fall from her face. Sam started crying loudly and Jesse picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed next to him. He pulled her close and tried to soothe her and stop her form crying.

"Well, Sarah indirectly showed the police an illusion of me putting the bomb under the car and they arrested me. I tried telling them about Sarah but they thought I was crazy, and Adam had them put me in an institute out of town. My mom has been fighting ever since to bring me to the one in Amity Park so she could see me more often. And now I'm here." Sam wanted to write this all down, but her notebook was across the room and she didn't want to leave his warm embrace.

"Jesse, has Sarah ever tried attacking you?"

"Yes, actually many times. Just a couple days ago, she shot me with a couple of her arrows. They hurt really badly. She usually takes them away after she shoots me with them, so know one would know she was there and it would seem like I'm harming myself. I took one while she wasn't looking and hid them in my journal. But she took my journal away!"

"I know where it is."

"Can you bring it to me?" He held her hands tight and looked into her eyes with so much hope that it made Sam squirm.

"Sure. Well, you've answered all of my questions, so I think I should go…"

"Wait!! I have some questions to ask you!"

"Ok, ask away! But ask quickly."

"How are mom and dad?"

"They're ok. Your dad is still on his business trip. He's been there for a while. Your mom doesn't think that he's coming back and she's been miserable."

"Oh God, I hope Rachael is back safe at home and helping her through this. Rachael was always good with making people feel better. I don't see how I can live without seeing her everyday anymore." Sam's heart broke when she heard these words. She didn't know if she could do this or not. But she had to try…

"Um… I'm sorry Jesse but Rachael is dead."

"…What?"

"She died in a fire yesterday afternoon." Jesse went quiet. He then got up and threw the box across the room.

"THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! I SAW HER JUST LAST NIGHT!" Sam stayed on the bed, scared. Jesse started pacing the room frantically, looking for something else to throw.

"Jess, that wasn't Rachael. That was an illusion made by Sarah, She was trying to kill you." He stopped moving around and stared at the wall.

"What should I do now? She was my last chance out of here! My little baby sis is DEAD!" He turned away and covered his face with his hands. Sam saw that he was crying. She got up and pulled him back on the bed, and started rubbing his back. _'I could do this more often.'_ Sam thought.

"I'll get you out, Jesse. But first off, her funeral is tomorrow. Would you like to go?" He was on the verge of tears.

"You could get me out for the funeral?" She held him while he cried.

"Yes. Anything for you." Jesse got excited from thinking about seeing fresh air. He hasn't been outside (w/o the accompany of police or handcuffs) in almost 2 years.

"So how long have you and Adam been dating?" Sam got uneasy when she thought about Adam.

"A year and two months, but I think that I will end it with him today." Jesse let go of Sam, and she got sad again.

"Don't do that! He'll think that I did that just to get you!"

"He's cheating on me isn't he?"

"You don't have any proof!"

"Actually I do. She told him of the events from the past few days and when she was done, he started laughing. This made her angry. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe that you fell for it!"

"What can I do to catch him in the act?" Jesse stopped laughing and got serious.

"Ask him about us." Sam was lost.

"About you and me?" She liked the conversation already. Jesse frowned and started laughing.

"No, silly. About me and him. Ask him why we are fighting and why doesn't he visit me. Get angry if he doesn't answer." At this moment, they heard footsteps coming towards the room. She grabbed the clothes from under the cart and hurriedly put them on.

"I have to go!" She was on her way out when Jesse pulled her arm and softly kissed her on the lips. She felt like she was walking on air. She didn't want to leave his room.

"See ya tomorrow." He smiled and gently pushed her out of the door.

"Tomorrow at 8:30, be ready. OK?" With that said, Sam ran away to her room and Jesse lay back on his bed and slept well that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam went back to her room and plopped on her bed. She was exhausted. She removed the filled notebook from her bed and threw it in her nightstand drawer. She looked at the clock on her phone. It was still early so she decided she had time to go to Danny's house, but first take a shower.

After about 20 minutes, Sam left the shower and wrapped her body in a huge purple towel. She took out her blow dryer and slowly dried her hair. She combed her hair and plugged in her flat iron. While she waited on it to warm up, she applied a moisturizing cream to her face. She stared at herself in the mirror as she rubbed in the moisturizer and thought, _'I am pretty, aren't I? Wait! What the hell am I saying? I sound like Paulina!'_ She shook her head of her thoughts and stared at the iron. When she saw the light on the iron light up, she straitened out her hair and put a headband around it. She completely dried her body off and pulled on some sexy undergarments. She put on a fitted a white gray shirt and a pair of fitting gray jeans. She pulled on some white flats and grabbed her while purse and sunglasses. She grabbed a gray raincoat and grabbed her keys, her phone and her handy-dandy notepad. She looked around the room before leaving it and spotted the picture of her, Adam, Jesse and Rachael on the bed. She grabbed it and threw it in her purse. She turned off the lights and left the room. She took the elevator downstairs to the main lobby and walked up to the front desk. She had to sign out if she wanted to leave after her curfew. Then the funeral and Jesse popped in her mind.

"Excuse me." She put on the brightest smile that she could and stared at the receptionist.

"May I help you madam?"

"I don't know if I have the authorization to, but I would like to take one of the patients under intensive care out tomorrow morning. Is that ok?"

"Well, ma'am it all depends on who it is and what the reason is. I can pull some strings, but it can't be for a silly reason, like ice-cream."

"Well, a member of their family died and I would like to escort them to the funeral."

"May I have the name of the patient, please?"

"Um… Yes. His name is Jesse Greenfield." The receptionist typed the name in the computer and read the screen. Sam waited patiently as she read very, very slowly. She finally looked up and said,

"He is not permitted to leave. He is too unpredictable and might go crazy from all the stress." Sam was disappointed.

"He has to go! What if I get a family member to sign him out?"

"That's not a great idea, but its not permitted. He can leave no earlier than 8 am and he has to be back by 9pm." Sam nodded her head and looked at the clock. It was 10 already and she would probably be at Danny's house all night. She took out her cell phone. She dialed Mrs. Greenfield's cell number.

"I'll get her on the phone right now." After 3 rings, Mrs. Greenfield answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom. How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine Sam how about you?"

"I'm good. Well, I had a chat with Jesse today." She said this part quietly so no one would hear. "He would like to be at the funeral and see his sister get buried. He would also like to see his family again. Including his father and his brother.

"Well I would like to see him too." Her voice sounded very tired but happy.

"I'm here with the receptionist and she said that it's ok, as long as you talk to her and agree to it. I'll bring him there and back if you want.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie. You have just made me that happiest woman in the world." Sam heard crying.

"Can you talk to her?"

"Sure." Sam handed the phone to the receptionist and after a couple minutes, she handed the phone back to Sam. She typed some things into the computer and handed Sam a bundle of papers that came out of the printer.

"Now remember, he has to be back by 9 p.m. and he can't leave before 8 a.m. ok?"

"Thanks," She said to the receptionist and walked out of the door to Danny's house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've just been VERY busy with school. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**

**Purplelove **

* * *

Back at the Fenton Residence, Danny and Tucker were already putting their collected information and ideas together. Tucker had already decoded half of the journal and Danny had read about the all the stories involving Sarah. Danny was getting really tired so he suggested a break and they started watching a movie. They heard the doorbell ring and Maddie went to go get it.

"Hi Samantha! What a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I'm sorry, I have been busy. But that is all over now. I'm back."

"I'm glad that you're back. Danny and Tucker are in the basement." Sam hung her coat and walked down the stairs. She heard voices, and recognized them as voices from one of Tucker's favorite movies,Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby. She personally hated the movie, but Tucker was obsessed. She landed on the couch with a PLOP right in between her two best friends. She looked at the both of them and they barely even turned their heads to look at her. They were too into the movie. She was so happy to be there. She grabbed the both of them by their necks and planted a kiss on each of their heads.

"I missed you guys!" She was about to kiss their heads again when Tucker pushed her away.

"Shhh!! The best part is coming up!" The boys pushed Sam off of the couch and did the "shake and bake" handshake. They were laughing hysterically. Sam didn't think that part of the movie was funny at all. She didn't think any part of the movie was funny, but as long as she was with her friends, she wouldn't mind watching even the lamest movie ever. Danny looked at her and felt sad. He witnessed some stuff that would overwhelm her if she knew. But he had to tell her.

"Sam, have you spoken to Adam lately?"

"Yeah… Kinda. We got into and argument and we ended up yelling at each other."

"Sam, if I told you something, would you get mad?" Sam knew where this was going.

"Something about Adam?"

"Yeah." Danny was really nervous.

"No, go ahead."

"Promise that you wont get mad!"

"I wont get mad, Danny." She grabbed his hand and held it in her hands. He blushed and slowly pulled it away.

"Sam, I was on my way to Nasty Burger to grab something for us to eat, when I saw him there with this girl.

"Oh, really?" Sam said uninterested, as if she didn't hear what she said. This surprised Danny and Tucker.

"He was with ANOTHER GIRL. Her name is Martha. But everyone calls her Marty."

"Oh." Sam was getting bored with this conversation. She pulled out a mirror and started admiring herself in the mirror. Danny got quickly annoyed by this but chose to continue.

"Him and Marty were making out and it was gross. I lost my appetite and came back home. I got hungry again but I didn't go back. I just thought that you should know." Sam slammed the mirror close and threw it in her purse. She looked at Danny with a seriousness that scared him. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I already knew that he was cheating and I was planning on dumping him tomorrow at the funeral. You guys are coming right?"

"No. I would feel just horrible," Danny said quietly. Sam was disappointed. Sam saw the look in his eyes and quickly tried to change the conversation.

"I talked to Jesse and found out some stuff." Tucker took the remote and stopped the movie. He walked over to the computer desk and took the journal, his decoding books, and his own handy-dandy notebook. Danny got up and took his notebook and a think stack of stories that he printed on Sarah.

"I found out some stuff, too. Jesse is actually a very smart guy and I doubt that he is actually crazy."

"He's not!" Sam said crudely.

"Ok, I wasn't saying that he was! I'm just saying that maybe, just maybe, Sarah doesn't want to kill him, but to have him killed by others, or to kill his self."

"Well I think that Sarah's sole purpose for staying here in Amity Park is just to torture Jesse. I also think that Jesse is doing nothing to stop her. He…" his ghost sense went off. He got up from the couch and said with boredom, "Going Ghost." He was about to fly out of the room, when Vlad Plasmius appeared into the room. He smiled at Sam and said,

"Hello Daniel, Tucker, and Ms. Manson. My, do you look lovely this evening."

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny was not in the mood to fight anyone. Or get beat up.

"Can't a villain pay a innocent visit to their enemies every once in a while?" He said as he flashed a toothy grin.

"NO! Hurry up with the talking so you can get your ass whooping and leave." Vlad gave a deep, and slow chuckle.

"Young Daniel, you will never 'whoop my ass' as you younglings say, and I'm here to remind you to stop interfering. If Samantha and Adam want to split up, then you let them, but I need you not to put in anymore of your knowledge to help. If it happens again, there will be major consequences. And here's a little "gift" for not listening the first time." He pulled out what seemed a gun and shot Danny with it. A huge syringe came at him with full speed and pierced the skin on his arm. Danny winced as he pulled it out. When he got up, Vlad was gone. Danny looked at his arm and realized that there was no pain.

"Hmm…" Danny said as he transformed back.

"What happened?" Tucker said as he examined Danny's un-bruised arm.

"Well, when I took it out, I didn't feel anything. The same happened with the arrows that Sarah shot at me the other day when I was fighting her. What does that mean?" Sam was over on the couch playing with her phone. Danny saw this and his eyes turned green in anger. She was starting to get on his last nerves.

"Maybe its not supposed to affect you right away. Maybe, it's all timed and when they plan something big, you will be powerless. Or maybe, just maybe, nothing's going to happen."

"Why wouldn't anything happen?"

"They are just trying to scare you. IF it's not that, you should get it checked."

"How, Tuck?"

"Maybe it's the right time to tell your parents about your ghost powers. They are your last resort." Danny sighed. Tucker was right.

"I guess, but not tonight. We gotta figure out this mystery with Sarah and Jesse." Sam threw her phone back in her purse and took out her notebook. She scooted over by Tucker and Danny and opened it up to the right page.

"Well I interviewed him and I got some good information."

"Like?" Danny said rudely. He really didn't want to yell at her, but he had to at least show her that he was mad. Sam noticed his tone, but brushed it off. She continued with the story.

"WELL, he was the one that released her. She wasn't in the ghost zone before she was released. She was concealed in a vase. I guess it's like some sort of medieval Fenton thermos. Well he was at a field trip and they were talking about how they couldn't open it. He suggested that they burned the top off. it worked. She killed a couple people once she got out and came to thank Adam for his help by offering him a wish."

"What did he wish for?" Tucker said as he quickly typed this information down into his PDA.

"He didn't wish for anything at first, but then he saw something that needed to help and wished for it."

"Like what?" Danny said with an attitude. Sam rolled her eyes and ignored his comment.

"Well, he had a crush on me and…"

"WHAT THE HELL? HIS STUPID WISH TO BE WITH YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS TROUBLE! TALK ABOUT SELFFISH PEOPLE! THAT BASTARD!" Sam was fed up with his attitude. She stood up and yelled,

"HE DIDN'T WISH FOR US TO BE TOGETHER! HE WISHED FOR ADAM AND I TO START TALKING, BECAUSE HE LIKED ME, BUT ADAM WAS LONELY, AND HE WAS BEING A GENEROUS AND GOOD BROTHER. NOW I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD STOP WITH THE ATTITUDE AND THE OUTBURSTS AND LET ME FINISH THE DAMN STORY!" Danny looked away, defeated, and crossed his arms. Sam smiled and looked over at Tucker, who was quietly laughing himself to death. She continued,

"He made a couple more wishes, not all for Adam and I, and Sarah wanted some things in return. They weren't good. But to make a long story short, it resulted in him almost killing Adam, a family feud, and him in the mental institute."

"What did he do to Adam?" Danny said very interested.

"Well, first he ran him over with a bus, then he bombed his car." Danny was astonished.

"Maybe you shouldn't go back to his room. He is crazy."

"He's not crazy!"

"He almost killed Adam! He could've killed you!"

"He wouldn't do such a thing. He loves me!"

"He told you this? Of, course you would believe him!"

"What is that supposed mean?"

"Guys, shut up. I'm sick of this arguing. I liked it better when you were lovebirds and you guys couldn't stop staring at each other."

"Tucker, Shut it!" Danny and Sam both yelled at once.

"Lets take a break from this. I'm exhausted." Tucker said as he threw his PDA in his pocket. He laid back and put an arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam looked at him and whispered him a thank you in his ear that turned him on. He quickly shook the fantasy of him and Sam out of his head and thought about Valerie. He decided that it wouldn't be good to turn the movie back on, so he started to make some conversation, since the room was very quiet.

"So, Sam. What else happened when you went to Jesse's room?"

"Well, we got reacquainted and we talked a lot. I had to break the news to him about Rachael."

"How was it?"

"It was sad… I also… never mind."

"What?" Danny and Tucker said eagerly.

"Well, I pulled some strings, and I'm taking Jesse with me to the funeral tomorrow." Danny and Tucker both looked at her in astonishment.

"WHAT?," they both yelled at the same time. Sam started laughing and removed her shoes. He held them in her hand and started to play with the ribbon on the front.

"Yeah. Everyone in the house wouldn't do it. Adam and Jesse apparently hate each other and Mr. Greenfield's not home anymore. Mrs. Greenfield has been to distressed to think about anything like that, so I decided to do a good thing and take him along." Sam looked up at Danny and Tucker's faces. The emotion didn't leave their faces. She looked back at her flats. _'These are really cute! I cant believe they were on sale!' _She thought. she quickly threw them on the floor because all of the prissiness was scaring her.

"SAM! What if he goes crazy and does something to you! Why don't you think sometimes," Danny said as he got up closer to her so he can scream at her face. He was angry and he wanted her to know. Sam was not going to let him talk to her like that so she picked up a shoe and threw it at his face.

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She stood up at screamed at the space above his head and he got up to level his face with hers. He glared at her evilly as she glared back with more hate.

"SAMANTHA, I'M SICK OF YOU DOING STUPID THINGS, ALL BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK ANYMORE!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I ALWAYS THINK!" Tears started to form in her eyes _'No, Sam. Don't cry in front of him!' _She told herself. But she couldn't help it. She looked down as the tears streamed down her face.

"YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT MATERIALISTIC STUFF, LIKE WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR, OR HOW CUTE YOU LOOK WHEN YOU LAUGH! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Tucker saw that Sam was about to jump on Danny and claw his eyes out, and Danny looked as if he would put up a fight, so he grabbed Sam and pulled her on his lap and wiped her face.

"THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HATE WHEN YOU GUYS FIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LOVE! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS WE'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE EACH OTHER!"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM! I SPENT TOO MUCH OF MY TIME WAITING ON HIM! HE IS THE SELFISH ONE THAT THINKS ONLY OF HIMSELF! HE IS AN ASSHOLE AND A JERK! I HATE DANNY! THAT LOSER!" Sam said as she pushed Tucker's hands away from her. Danny's heart stung with pain when the word LOSER rang through his ears. He thought Samantha was better than that. Appearently not. Danny got really close and said in an annoyed but deep voice,

"Do you really mean that?" He almost whispered in her face.

"Yes!" She almost spat in his face while looking at him.

"Get out." He said quietly but sternly. Sam was lost.

"What?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sam was shocked from the way he yelled at her and put on her shoes and picked up her purse. She looked him in the face before leaving and said,

"You know that this friendship is over right?"

"Yeah, you killed it."

"NO, you did with your jealousy. I'm done with you Daniel Fenton. Good bye."

"Good riddance." He said as he heard her stomp up the stairs, crying. He heard the front door slam and looked over to Tucker.

"You know you did a bad thing right?"

"Right now, I don't care."

"I think that was the last we will ever see of Sam."

"Yeah, I guess. I hope she lives her life the way she wants. Without me."

* * *

**Dont forget to review. I promise I'll have another chapter up soon **


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys its me again. I'll try to have another chapter before the weekends over. Happy holidays.

please review!!!!! tell me everything. good and bad

purplelove

* * *

Chapter 10

It's been a month since Danny and Sam lost spoke and it was torture for the both of them. Sam and Adam made up, while Danny started talking to a slutty senior named Emily. The case of Sarah was left alone because neither one of them wanted to see each other even though they all had valuable information. Danny tried to do it on his own, but it was cutting into the little free time he had left from school and work and ghost fighting. And Sarah wasn't even around to track. She was doing a good job laying low. She wasn't even spotted in the ghost zone. So they left her alone.

They barely looked at each other during school and mumbled hellos as they passed each other in the hall. Sam wanted so bad to talk to Danny. She missed him and she wanted to hold him again. Danny didn't feel the same. Every time he saw Sam, the words "THAT LOSER" still rang through his head. It made Danny mad and made him hate Sam even more.

It was starting to get hot outside, and that usually means that Sam's birthday is coming up. Ever since she became popular she threw a huge 2-day party at her house. The first day was usually for her family and close friends (Danny, Tucker, and Jazz). They usually slept over for the next party, which was for the entire student body (or the ones that mattered). Everyone in Casper High was looking forward to it. Everyone except for Sam.

"Sammy! Oh Sammy, are you ready for next Friday?" Paulina yelled as she ran over to the popular table with what seemed the skimpiest outfit Sam had ever seen. Sam wanted to vomit.

"What's next Friday?" Sam asked. Everyone at the table's mouth dropped and the lunchroom got quiet. _"It seems like everyone knows something that I don't!"_ Sam thought to herself. She looked to see if Danny was in on this. He was staring at her for a second, but he gave her the finger and turned to his seat next to Emily. He did that a lot lately.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'S NEXT FRIDAY?' THE PARTY OF THE YEEAAARRRR IS NEXT FRIDAY AKA YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY! WHAT'S WITH YOU SAM?" Sam couldn't think of anything to say because she forgot all about it. She usually started planning a month before, but a month ago, her and Danny got into that fight. Her life seemed pointless without Danny as a friend.

"Got ya! You losers, I started planning like, LAST YEAR!!" They all laughed nervously. Adam planted a kiss on Sam's lips as she kissed him back. She really didn't like kissing him in public anymore, but he was all she had left. Paulina wouldn't understand, all she cared about was how sexy Danny looked in the pool. Jazz stopped talking to Sam, because she hurt Danny really bad. Tucker barely had time for Sam and Danny because he had a life of her own.

"Ok, well when can I see the finished plans?" Paulina asked as she stuffed her face with a low fat, no calorie, chicken-tortilla wrap. Sam was about to dig into the one she on her plate (all popular kids eat the same thing everyday) until she realized it was CHICKEN and so she swapped plates with Adam, who had a veggie burger with fries. (He never ate what they ate, and he was too hot for anyone to care)

"Um…" was all Sam could think. It was Tuesday and it would be almost impossible for her to have any finished plans before this weekend (when she would be over Paulina's house to sleepover). She'd have to hire a very expensive party planner. Hopefully if she did it today, then they could be done by Friday, and the house will be decorated all Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. "How about when I come over your house this weekend."

"Ok, so when are we gonna go shop for matching dresses?" _'Shit!'_ Sam thought. Her, Paulina, and the rest of the clique always went out and bought matching dresses for the second half of any party.

"I guess we'll have to do it today." Adam jumped as he heard this and looked at Sam. This would be the 3rd date in a row she cancelled. "Sorry babe, I'm truly sorry. Why don't you come with us?" She whispered in Adam's ear.

"Fine. But I get to undress you." He whispered back and he played with her hair. She giggled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"So it's settled. We leave right after school and we take Mandy's limo."

"Hell no, we don't! You guys always leave behind your cigarette butts and liquor behind. My mom will kill me!" Mandy screamed. She was just added to the group. She was really nice to Sam, but very boring. She didn't really have a mind of her own.

" Ok, what about you Kwan?"

"I drove to school today in my truck." Kwan mumbled as he nuzzled into Star's neck. He and Star have been together for 3 weeks now, and he never looked happier. Paulina was getting frustrated.

"WHO THE FUCK IS TAKING US SHOPPING?" Everyone hated when Paulina threw fits, and Sam didn't want to hear it anymore. She got up to Tucker and Danny's table. Adam saw what she was doing and pulled her face towards his.

"Take me with you please!" Adam whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair. She giggled.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll be back, I swear." She kissed him for what seemed like the millionth time today and headed to the table. Tucker looked very happy to see her and got up instantly.

"Sam!" he said as he hugged his friend. He missed her so much and was sad that they weren't as close anymore. Sam noticed this and started crying. Valerie got up and hugged them as well. Danny broke away from Emily's embrace and looked at them. He longed to be in that hug. Sam looked up at him and wanted to cry even more. He saw this but went back to kissing Emily. This made her feel worse.

"DANNY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M SORRY, OK. I'M SORRY! DANNY, I NEED YOU!" Adam was shocked as he heard this. He wanted to get up and stop this, but he couldn't hear anything. Paulina was talking too much.

"Ugh! Why aren't you guys listening to me? Dash!!!!!!" Paulina whined.

"What, baby?" Dash whined back. He hated hearing her whine. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her neck. She stopped him and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Can you get your limo and take us? Please?" She said as annoying as she could.

"Will you shut the fuck up if I say yes?" He was getting really irritated and Paulina loved it.

"Yeah, why not?" She kissed him again. "I love it when you talk to me like that. All manly and whatever."

"Sure. Fine." He gently pushed her off his lap. "I can finally eat. I was hungry as fuck!"

"Ok, so now that leaves us with where we should go. We're limited on time so can't be going to more than 4…" Adam was getting irritated.

"Paulina, SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M TRYING TO LISTEN!" Paulina was not happy with the way she was being addressed.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

"YOU, DUMB BITCH. WE LISTEN TO YOU WHINE EVERY MUTHERFUCKING DAY AND ITS GETTING ON MY NERVES!!!!!"

"YOU CAN TAKE THAT ATTITUDE SOMEWHERE ELSE. YOU WILL NOT SIT HERE AND DISRESPECT ME!" Everybody was startled at this. This was the first time in ages the Paulina has ever kicked someone from the table. Kwan pulled away from Star and got up.

"IF HE LEAVES, THEN I LEAVE!" Star looked very sad and was about to get up when Paulina shouted,

"SIT DOWN!!!" Star sat down and busied herself with her nails.

"Baby, I can't stay here when my boys are over there. Sorry." Dash said as he took his food and left.

"Thanks a lot, Paul." Star said. The table was empty without Sam and the boys. Mandy looked around and said,

"What do we do now? Adam's is Sam's boyfriend. If he leaves, she's with him and if it's just us three at the table, I'll go sit with my boyfriend. The band geeks can use a girl like me at their table."

"Shit, I don't know!" She sat there and cried to herself. Meanwhile, at Danny's table…

"Sam, could you stop trying to get attention and get away from me?" Danny wanted her to feel as bad as he did.

"DANNY, PLEASE STOP. I SAID I WAS SORRY! WHAT ELSE CAN I DO?"

"Hey, how about you listen to what he said, and shut the fuck up!" Emily said. Sam turned her head slowly to the slut and looked her up and down. Her shirt was too tight and she wasn't wearing a bra. It was also low-cut and some of her was popping out of it. Danny seemed to enjoy it, because his hand was resting on top. The sight was sickening to Sam. She wanted to gauge out her eyes. But more importantly she was gonna put this slut back in her place.

"Excuse you bitch, no one was talking to you. So take your slutty trailer park, coke snorting, kids size shirt-wearing ass out of my damn conversation and take it to your own lunch period, you desperate whore!" Emily laughed and stood up.

"You wanna take this outside?" She said loudly. Paulina, Star and Mandy heard this and got up to Sam's side. _'That's what I love being in a clique,' _Sam thought, _'they always have your back and are always around'. _

"We can do this right here, and right n…" Sam was cut off by a punch to her nose. She staggered back and saw Emily snickering. Less than ½ a second later, Paulina and Star jumped the girl as Mandy ripped off her shirt and threw it at Sam.

"Go talk to Danny. We got this covered." Sam hugged her. She was about to cry.

"Why did you give me this piece of shit?" Mandy laughed.

"She's not going to the principal's office with pride! That's what mean girls are for. Now GO!" Sam ran over to Danny who was watching the fight in awe (or Emily topless, either one). She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the girls' bathroom and locked it. She jumped on Danny and kissed him. He kissed back, not knowing what was going on. Then when it came to him (please pardon his clueless-ness) he pushed her off.

"What the hell are you doing?" He was shouting at her, and Sam didn't want him doing that right now. All she wanted was for him to love her again. She was an emotional wreck.

"Danny… stop I need you!" She was sobbing loudly and was choking on her tears. Danny wasn't buying it.

"Samantha, what the hell was that about? Why did you get your girls to jump Emily? Have I ever laid a finger on Adam?"

"Did you not hear her? All I wanted was to talk to you, but all you want to do is fuck her!" She slid down on her knees, still crying. "Danny I'm here on my knees begging you to forgive me!" She fell on his feet holding on to him. But he kicked her off. He was about to leave when he heard her rumbling through her handbag, probably looking for some weed. He bent down next to her and took her hands in his. He looked at her and into her face. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes had huge black circles. From afar it looked like eyeliner. Her eyes were losing its purple shine and were bloodshot and turning gray. Like her skin. She had a thick layer of makeup (probably to cover up the gray) that was washing away with her tears. Danny felt bad. He took her to the sink and washed her face. Sam tried to turn her face and get away from the mirror. She didn't want to look at herself. Danny grabbed her face and forced her to look.

"Sam, look at yourself. Why are you doing this? Your face is gray. Your eyes are bloodshot. You're losing a lot of weight, you're skinny as fuck and I bet you've been smoking nonstop."

"You're doing this to me, Danny."

"How the hell am I doing this?"

"You're so clueless, Danny. I LOVE YOU!"

"I couldn't tell."

"What?"

"I'd say you were jealous." Sam was getting really angry.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You just wanted me there whenever that bastard got you mad. I was your rebound guy. You never liked me."

"DANNY I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! EVEN BEFORE ADAM!"

"Sam, save it. Me and Emily are serious now and I'm not gonna let you wreck what we have."

"Oh really, did she ever tell you that she loved you?"

"She doesn't have to… I'm not gonna force her."

"How many times have you gone out?"

"About 6 or 7 times now."

"Ok, was there one date that you guys haven't done anything sexual?"

"What?"

"Answer the fucking question! Was there one day that you guys haven't had sex?"

"…What the fuck is this? 20 questions? I don't have to answer this!"

"Just admit it Danny, She's your fuck buddy."

"And Adam isn't yours?"

"Me and Adam have been together a year and 3 months and we've only had sex maybe 2 or three times. You have been with that whore maybe 3 weeks and you've fucked about 10 times. Don't ever compare me and Adam with you and your slut."

"Well if you're so happy with him, why the hell were you on me?"

"I'm not that happy with him, especially now, since you hate me."

"Sam, you're just gonna have to deal with the fact that me and Emily are together. Please don't take it personal." Sam ignored him and decided that she wasn't leaving the bathroom without Danny. She pulled him close and kissed him. He tried to pull away, but he just couldn't. She pulled Danny towards the floor. They were kissing passionately for a while until Sam tugged on Danny's belt. He pulled away from her and looked at her. She begged him to stay with her. He unbuckled his belt and did hers after. He pulled a condom out of his wallet…

Thirty minutes later they were up and dressed. Sam was washing her face and Danny was flushing the condom in the toilet. She was looking in the mirror at herself and putting on makeup, when she felt Danny wrap his arms around her. He looked into the mirror and smiled at the reflection. He realized for the first time in months, he was happy. And so was she. They could see that in each other's eyes.

"Danny…" Sam said softly. Danny was kissing her neck.

"Hmm…" He was too preoccupied to answer her properly.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Danny stopped and turned her around so he could look at her.

"Well, I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should keep this a secret."

"Why?"

"Please don't get angry. But we both are in relationships and we both have different lives and right now we cant just leave all that."

"But Sammy, I thought you loved me? Was I just a one night stand?"

"NO! I love you and I loved what just happened so just listen."

"What do you propose?"

"I propose that we do break up with our significant others, but not today. Give it some time. Then we can be together."

"When?"

"At least before my party next Friday. I'll announce it to everybody."

"So, we made up?"

"Yeah. Thanks Danny."

"I love you, Sammy and I'm very sorry."

"I love you too." Sammy picked up her bag and unlocked the door. Danny kissed her and left first. Sam stayed behind for a while so no one would suspect anything. She walked back to the mirror to look at her hair once more. She saw something on the floor in one of the stalls. She didn't remember seeing it there earlier. She went over to pick it up. It looked familiar to her and she felt bad when she picked it up, but she brushed off the feeling and threw it in her purse. She applied another layer of gloss on her lips and left the bathroom…

And out of that stall came out Stacey. With a camcorder filled with juicy events for revenge.

* * *

was that good? was it bad? TELL ME PLEASE!

thanks


End file.
